修羅 Shura
by Greisfer D.R. Sakata
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? "Es lo mas maravilloso que te pueda ocurrir en la vida", diría cualquiera, "Es como una maldita zona de guerrra" diría alquien que en verdad lo ha sentido y sufrido con el, Ichihime. Actualizado Capitulo 5.
1. 1 Flojitos y cooperando

Hola a todos!

Aqui me reporto con una historia nueva que se me ocurrió una tarde de muchas peliculas de sangre, acción y carniceria con leve romance

Ya se que no he actualizado mis otras historias pero no se preocupen, ando trabajando en eso pero por el momento les dejo este nuevo proyecto

Dedicado especial y unicamente a mi queridisimo hermano postizo Dan Masterofwarriors(a ver cuando te dignas a seguir escribiendo!) quien me hace la vida mas amena y me sorprende cada miércoles O.o

Advertencias: Principalmente que empieza medio raro y los puede dejar WTF!, un poco de OoC, amor lento(no quiero quejas!), Ichihime, RenjiRuki y a ver cuantas más se me ocurren, alguna cosa que se me olvide hay me avisan

Disfrutadlo!

Bleach no me pertenece y a este paso no creo que algun dia llegue a ser de mi propiedad Uu

* * *

><p>"修羅(Shura)"<p>

Capitulo 1 "Flojitos y cooperando":

- Señor, esperamos sus ordenes- dijo un soldado raso a su superior quien estaba pecho tierra y con binoculares en mano espiando una cabaña en medio de la nada, iba vestido con un traje de camuflaje y gorra verde, guantes y lentes obscuros, no eran mas de las diez de la mañana y el sol apenas dejaba caer sus rayos con fuerza

- A mi señal, todos van a rodear, entrare primero para asegurar el área, justo detrás de mi entran siete de ustedes y los demás aguardan afuera para ver si no llegan refuerzos- dijo el otro soldado dejando de lado los binoculares, espero un par de minutos y después hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguieran, el iba con una metralleta en mano y caminaba velozmente con €mucho sigilo seguido de otros soldados armados, todos rodearon la cabaña y el primer soldado entro tirando la puerta de una patada- ¡TODOS MANOS ARRIBA, ESTAN RODEADOS, ES INUTIL RESISTIRSE!- pronunció haciendo que los que se encontraban dentro levantaran las manos en señal de derrota mientras eran rodeados por los otros soldados que iban a entrar, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de un radio-comunicador irrumpió

- Tan excelente como siempre Sargento Kurosaki, el ejercicio fue perfecto, cambio- dijo una voz seria por el radio

- Señor, gracias señor, espero ordenes, cambio- dijo el soldado encargado mientras bajaba su arma y se quitaba las gafas y la gorra para sacudir su anaranjada cabellera que no llevaba el corte tradicional, mientras que los otros lo imitaban

- Sargento, el ejercicio termino, mande a sus soldados y repórtese conmigo en cuanto eso ocurra, cambio- dijo la misma voz de hace un momento

- Si señor, cambio- dijo Ichigo(desde el apellido y lo de cabellera anaranjada es obvio de quien se trata ), los otros soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes esperando que les dijeran los resultados- Todos, buen trabajo, los de adentro, tienen que trabajar mejor en sus estrategias, descansen y los veo a las mil cuatrocientas en el campo de entrenamiento, son buenos pero pueden mejorar, rompan filas- dijo por ultimo saliendo de la cabaña no sin antes desarmarse, fue hacia los cuartos, entro al suyo y se dejo la gorra, los lentes y el traje de camuflaje cambiándolos por un pantalón verde seco, botas y camisa de cuello V blanca, ya afuera trotó directo a las oficinas de mando de aquel campo militar, llegó en poco tiempo, lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del comandante, entró y se puso en posición de firmes

- Descanse soldado- informó el comandante entrando, era un señor mayor con uniforme pero aun asó parecía temible a la hora del combate(seh, el vejete de Yamamoto)

-Gracias Señor- dijo el pelinaranja tomando posición de descanso

- De nuevo lo felicito, me informaron que de nuevo su desempeño fue excelente- dijo Yamamoto tomando asiento en el escritorio

- Es mi trabajo señor- dijo Ichigo aun de pie, el capitán le hizo una señal para que se sentara en una de las dos sillas que tenia enfrente- ¿A que se debe mi llamado?- preguntó ya sentado

- He de encomendarle una misión- dijo el comandante buscando unos papeles

- Claro señor, la realizare con precisión sin avergonzar a las fuerzas armadas, ¿de que trata?- cuestionó de nuevo el otro muy orgulloso de tener una misión especial

- Antes que nada debo de informarle que se realizará fuera del campo, durará mas o menos siete meses pero todo depende los riesgos que conlleve, colaborará con un agente del cuerpo de policía federal- explicaba Yamamoto mientras que el pelinaranja asentía ante cada uno de los puntos pero puso cara de inconformidad al escuchar que no estaría solo

- Permiso para interrumpir, señor- pidió Ichigo, el comandante asintió- Creo que estoy lo suficientemente capacitado como para trabajar solo, señor, ademas un policía no creo que sera muy eficiente - dijo

- Lo se Sargento pero son ordenes de mis superiores, no puedo hacer nada ante tal mandato- dijo el otro

- ¡Vaya!, al parecer los policías tenemos muy mala fama- dijo una voz proveniente del umbral de la puerta, Yamamoto le hizo una señal para que entrara y el pelinaranja no podía creer a quien veía

- Comandante, buenos días, me presento: Agente Abarai Renji, un placer- dijo el pelirrojo quien se había acercado al escritorio para darle la mano al capitán, iba vestido con un traje negro al igual que la corbata y zapatos, camisa azul marino y de su cuello colgaba su placa que lo identificaba como parte de la policía

- ¿Tu que demonios haces por aquí? Mandril... usted perdone, señor- dijo Ichigo con leve molestia

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero igual me agrada encontrarte, no te veía desde hace un par de años- dijo tomando asiento en la silla que quedaba vacía

- Muy bien, ahora que llegó ya puedo informarles de que se trata- dijo Yamamoto poniendo sobre el escritorio una fotografía

- Linda...- dijo Renji viendo la foto, Ichigo también pensó lo mismo pero se guardo el comentario- Esa es la actriz y modelo Inoue Orihime, ¿no?- preguntó y el comandante asintió

- Iré directo al grano, ustedes se encargarán de su protección- agregó el superior del pelinaranja

- ¿Como dice?- preguntó bastante desconcertado el pelirrojo

- Que ustedes se encargarán de que no tenga ningún rasguño- reiteró Yamamoto suspirando

- Un momento señor, ¿me esta diciendo que vamos a dejar nuestros puestos para ser niñeras de una modelo cabeza hueca?- preguntó Ichigo empezando a molestarse por que se le hacia ridícula la situación

- En efecto, a mi tampoco me agrada pero ya dije, ordenes son ordenes- dijo el comandante

- No es mala idea cuidarla pero... es un desperdició en seguridad, ¿por que no contratar guarda espaldas?- cuestionó Renji examinando la fotografía

- Verán, el secretario de defensa es muy buen amigo de Kisuke Urahara(este tipo si que tiene influencias con los manda más), representante de ella y el mismo pidió este tipo de seguridad ya que ustedes dos son los mejores en su área y están mucho mejor preparados ante las situaciones de riesgo- explicó Yamamoto extendiéndoles la orden

- Entiendo pero mi Sargento pudo informarme- dijo el pelirrojo

- Lo sé, pero el mismo secretario de defensa pidió que aquí se le explicará la situación- dijo el comandante

- ¿Que riesgos corre esa mujer como para tener que ser protegida por nosotros?- preguntó Ichigo leyendo que en efecto, el tenia encomendado protegerla

- Desconozco las causas pero me supongo que han de haber incontables atentados contra ella, ademas de que puede ser victima de algún secuestro o que se yo- respondió Yamamoto

- Mmm, puede ser, he oído que otras firmas la quieren para sus presentaciones y hay demasiados fans locos- dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos

- Aun asi sigue siendo extraño, un militar y un policía...- dijo el pelinaranja, "si se analiza esto... ambos somos maquinas para matar" pensó- Señor, ¿tiene los detalles?- preguntó

- Si, tendrán que estar en Tokio para mañana en la tarde, presentarse en el hotel "Gold Royal" para encontrarse con Kisuke Urahara e Inoue Orihime, tienen esta tarde para preparar sus cosas, debo agregar que todos sus gastos serán pagados y recibirán una remuneración por esto, pero en estas hojas viene mas especificaciones- dijo el comandante dándoles como treinta hojas

- Entendido, ¿seria todo?- preguntó el pelinaranja

- Por el momento si, le tengo que recordar que quiero un reporte cada mes, no es como si la misión fuera relevante para nuestras actividades pero tengo que tener un reporte para el archivo- dijo Yamamoto por último

- Si señor, me retiro- respondió Ichigo levantándose para salir, Renji lo imitó no sin antes despedirse formalmente del comandante quien solo les deseó suerte

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban rumbo a la salida de las oficinas un poco inconformes con aquella misión ya que de seguro no iba a ser muy agradable ser la niñera de una modeloactriz

- Seguro que sera una niña mimada- dijo Ichigo

- Es lo mas seguro... pero es un trabajo y tenemos que hacerlo, si lo hago me prometieron ascenderme asi es que ni modo, me tengo que aguantar- dijo el pelirrojo

- Mmm, no tiene ni un año de que me ascendieran a Sargento pero supongo que contará para llegar a ser el Sargento primero- dijo el pelinaranja mas para si mismo, salieron y el encamino a Renji hacia el estacionamiento- Vaya, seguro que te quedaste sin un quinto después de comprar esta belleza- dijo en tono de burla mientras señalaba un auto deportivo rojo con franjas negras

- Seh, es mi bebé- dijo Renji mirando con dulzura el auto- ¿Vives aquí?- preguntó

- Es mas que obvio- contestó Ichigo rodando los ojos

- Que aburrido... ¿paso por ti en la tarde o piensas irte en tren?- preguntó de nuevo

- Pensaba ir en avión pero ya que te ofreces creo que iré contigo- dijo el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos

- De acuerdo, así nos pondremos al corriente- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo una puerta de su auto y abordándolo

- Ok...- respondió Ichigo con desgano- No tengo ganas de irme pero ya que... me lo ordenan- dijo

- Será divertido, cuidaremos a alguien famosa, seguro que nos codearemos con algunas estrellas ademas creo que nos pagarán muy bien por esto- lo animó Renji pero el otro seguía con su cara de pocos amigos- No sera que... ¿le tienes miedo a enamorarte de ella?- preguntó con burla

- ¿Yo?, ¿enamorarme?, no me hagas reír, esta bien que sea linda y toda la cosa pero la belleza y la inteligencia nunca han sido amigas, te aseguro que ella será una tonta superficial que temerá el romperse una uña- dijo el pelinaranja

- No puedo creer que a tus 26 años ya seas un amargado de primera, no todas las mujeres son como ella- le contestó el pelirrojo sonriendo

- Y yo no creo que a tus 40 sigas comportándote como niño- dijo Ichigo

- Te recuerdo que somos de la misma edad- dijo Renji con una vena marcada en la frente por que le dijeron viejo

- Si, si... pero después de que Senna me dejara por dinero e interés, yo me prometí a mi mismo no volver a ser un idiota enamorado- dijo el pelinaranja con melancolía- Esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí- dijo en voz muy baja

- Eso dices y vas a ver que en el momento menos pensado andarás de nuevo así- aseguró el pelirrojo encendiendo su auto- Deberías abrir tu corazón- dijo

- ¿Debería seguir el consejo de un tipo que sigue enajenado con su primer amor de la infancia?- preguntó Ichigo apartándose un poco

- Si, por que por ahora es el único consejo que tienes y yo se que la voy a encontrar, vengo a las 5- dijo el otro enseñando la lengua de manera infantil y arrancando

- Detesto que tenga razón- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo, después se fue hacia su habitación para empacar sus pertenencias.

* * *

><p>Cinco treinta y cinco de la tarde e Ichigo estaba en el estacionamiento del campo militar con una maleta en una mano y en la otra un porta traje esperando a que apareciera un automóvil rojo por la entrada pero al parecer iba a seguir esperando por un largo rato, vestía una playera negra y pantalones de mezclilla, no iba a estar todo el tiempo con el uniforme, diez minutos después el dichoso vehículo se apareció, aparcó muy cerca del pelinaranja y de el bajo Renji muy sonriente y despreocupado, iba vestido con un pantalón azul marino y una camisa blanca dejando los primeros botones abiertos<p>

- ¡Que onda!- dijo a modo de saludo mientras abría la cajuela para meter las pertenencias de Ichigo quien se le quedo viendo con fastidio

- ¿Que onda?...¿que onda?... ¡¿ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME DICES DESPUÉS DE TENERME EXACTAMENTE CUARENTA Y SEIS MINUTOS PARADO AQUÍ COMO IDIOTA?- gritó el pelinaranja bastante enojado mientras miraba su reloj

- Relajate, ni que me hubiera tardado las horas, pon tu uniforme en el asiento trasero para que no se arrugue- dijo el pelirrojo con mucha tranquilidad, el otro le hizo caso y donde le habían indicado también había un porta traje "al parecer no fui el único con esa idea" pensó Ichigo

- En efecto, no te tardaste las horas, te tardaste los minutos- dijo el pelinaranja todavía muy molesto- Pero para ti ya es todo un logro llegar antes de que transcurriera una hora- dijo algo resignado

- ¿Ves?, siempre hay que ver el vaso medio lleno, sube- indicó Renji abordando su vehículo, así lo hizo el pelinaranja y el auto arrancó dejando atrás el campo militar- Llegaremos mas o menos a las 11 de la noche, leí que solo tenemos que decir que venimos de parte de los jefes y nos darán una habitación, nos esperarán en el vestíbulo al rededor de las diez de la mañana para darnos mas indicaciones- explicó mientras encendía la radio

- Que fastidio, pero al menos podremos descansar un poco- dijo Ichigo poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza para recargarse a sus anchas en el asiento del copiloto mientras que por la ventana veia pasar a otros autos y uno que otro árbol

- Seh...- dijo el pelirrojo suspirando pesadamente- Finished with my woman ´cause she couldn´t help me with my mind, people things I´m insane because I am frowning all the time- tarareó para romper el silencio que se había formado

- All day long I think of things but nothing seems to satisfy, think I´ll lose my mind if I don´t find something to pacify- siguió el pelinaranja sonriendo- Mandril, ese es nuestro himno en la preparatoria- dijo riendo levemente

- Vaya, si te acuerdas...- dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera el reproche de una ama de casa de la cual su marido se había olvidado de su aniversario de bodas

- Claro, no somos tan viejos... ¿que me cuentas?- preguntó Ichigo

- Pues, empezare desde hace dos años...- dijo Renji sin despegar la vista del camino, se contaron anécdotas, desventuras, presumían sus condecoraciones e insignias y asi el camino se hizo menos pesado, se detuvieron a comer en una gasolinera donde un soltero sin compromisos en busca de solteros sin compromisos les propuso "cosas", bastó un golpe de Renji y una amenaza de Ichigo para que los dejara en paz, reanudaron su viaje y llegaron a su destino pasando la media noche

- Cero horas cincuenta y un minutos,, cero horas cincuenta y un minutos, aseguraste que nuestro arribo seria a las dos mil trescientas- decía Ichigo mientras consultaba su reloj y tomaba su maleta del porta equipajes del auto

- Detalles, detalles, llegamos y es lo que cuenta, no te sulfures- dijo el pelirrojo entrando en el hotel "Gold Royal", el cual era enorme, el botones les abrió la puerta amablemente y ambos se quedaron maravillados ante tanta elegancia y glamour que tenia ese lugar, muebles finos, tapicería de la mas alta calidad, decoración exquisita, reaccionaron segundos después y fueron a la recepción donde les dieron la mala noticia que tenían que compartir habitación por ahora pero por el tamaño del edificio, seguro que no estarían durmiendo a menos de diez metros de distancia, fueron hacia el elevador donde subieron veinticinco pisos hasta su habitación

- Creo que después de todo no va a ser tan molesto como creía- dijo Ichigo sonriendo de medio lado al notar que esa habitación estaba llena de lujos y comodidades pero lo que mas le gustaba(bueno, a ambos) es que no pagarían por permanecer en ella, al menos esa noche, el cuarto tenia dos habitaciones así es que cada uno tomó una respectivamente, se dijeron buenas noches y se dispusieron a descansar para no tener cara de zombie al día siguiente

* * *

><p>- ¡Abarai, seis treinta de la mañana, hora de levantarse!- gritó Ichigo para después tocar una trompeta haciéndole honor a su profesión, se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta esperando que el pelirrojo se levantara<p>

- ¡Por dios Kurosaki!, son las seis treinta de la mañana y no estas en el campo, es un hotel, ¡UN HOTEL! Deja tus manías de soldado y déjame en paz- dijo Renji aun enrollado en las cobijas, pero un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del pelinaranja lo acabo de despertar- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?- gritó

- Dijiste que "te dejara en paz", pero el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte- contestó el militar con mucha seriedad

- ¡No de esa forma!- dijo el policía ya fuera de la cama

- Habla claramente, se dice "por favor retirate, aun no tengo ganas de despertarme", pero como ya te estas cambiando, seria bueno que hicieras un poco de ejercicio, te estas poniendo un poco fofo- dijo Ichigo antes de salir de la habitación, Renji suspiró pesadamente y maldecía la hora en que aceptó esa misión, "Es por tu ascenso, es por conocer a algunos artistas, es por la paga, hazlo por la paga, aguanta a este maniático por la paga" se repetía a si mismo en voz baja como un Mantra mientras salia de su habitación, se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Ichigo estaba en sentado en la barra degustando una taza de café y leía el periódico

- ¿A que hora te levantaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo examinando el refrigerador para ver que podía desayunar,

- A las quinientas treinta, o para ti: cinco treinta- dijo el pelinaranja sin prestarle mucha atención

- Por dios... te has vuelto un amargado, agrio, desabrido no debí dejar que te unieras al ejercito, te convirtieron en un soporífero- dijo Renji mirándolo con pena

- ¿Soporífero?- pregunto el otro intrigado

- Que das sueño, un aburrido, un pesado, es tu maldito día libre y no puedo creer que te despiertes tan temprano- dijo el policía sirviéndose cereal en un plato

- Fue la costumbre- dijo Ichigo volviendo al periódico- Cien flexiones, subir y bajar trotando las escaleras del hotel y quince minutos sobre aquella bicicleta a toda velocidad- indicó de repente

- ¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Renji con la boca llena

- Fue lo que yo hice y seria un buen comienzo para ti, a no ser que no puedas...- dijo el pelinaranja retándolo

- Claro que puedo, pero que tu me pongas rutina me parece exagerado ademas no lo haré, hoy es mi día de descanso- dijo el otro sirviéndose un poco de café que Ichigo había hecho

- Ok, pero no me culpes de que tu musculatura disminuya y de que la grasa en tu abdomen se acumule- dijo el militar levantándose para darse una ducha, el pelirrojo reconsideró lo de "el aumento en la grasa corporal" y salió a correr en un parque que estaba enfrente del hotel hasta que dieron las nueve de la mañana, regresó todo sudado y se metió a darse un baño con agua caliente para relajar los músculos recién ejercitados

Mientras tanto el pelinaranja estaba frente a la televisión, cambiaba el canal constantemente hasta que se detuvo donde translimitan un comercial que justamente era protagonizado por aquella chica que tendrían que cuidar, miró atentamente la pantalla medio embobado

- Demonios... creo que me he enamorado- dijo sonriendo- Yo quiero ese auto- dijo señalando la pantalla, el comercial era acerca de una camioneta 4x4, todo terreno, un motor ponente, hasta 180 km/h. al final del anuncio Orihime salia sentada sobre el cofre y sonreía mientras portaba un vestido negro ajustado pero Ichigo ni en cuenta de ella, vio la hora y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse para presentarse con aquel mentado representante que los había "contratado"

* * *

><p>Nueve cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, Ichigo solo daba paseos de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a su compañero, vestía su uniforme el cual constaba de camisa verde pastel, corbata verde seco junto con un saco y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos negros y en el saco tenia colocadas algunas condecoraciones y medallas, también traía puesto un sombrero característico del uniforme militar, miraba a cada instante el reloj con desesperación, nunca le había gustado se impuntual pero al parecer el pelirrojo tenia un problema con esa palabra, apareció cinco minutos después luciendo su uniforme formal color azul marino, al igual que Ichigo tenia condecoraciones y medallas y también tenia un sombrero con el escudo de la policía en el<p>

- ¿Me veo bien?... no respondas, yo se que si- dijo mientras se cerraba el saco, el pelinaranja lo examinó de arriba a abajo

- La raya del pantalón esta chueca, lo planchaste mal, tu cierre esta abajo, tu saco se ve descuadrado, el cuello de tu camisa esta mal acomodado y el nudo de tu corbata es un asco- respondió el ayudándolo con la corbata

- ¿Que en el ejercito te enseñan a ser una madre juzgona?- preguntó algo molesto

- No, pero me enseñaron a portar mi uniforme con pulcritud- dijo Ichigo- Listo, este si es un nudo real- dijo enseñando lo bien que le había quedado

- Si, si, larguémonos- dijo Renji saliendo algo molesto mientras se acomodaba lo que le habían dicho que estaba mal en su uniforme, el pelinaranja lo siguió para bajar a la recepción

* * *

><p>- ¿Y si son dos Serbios dementes y musculosos?- dijo una pelinaranja quien vestía una blusa blanca y una falda roja larga hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias negras no muy altas, iba en una limusina negra junto con un rubio que a pesar que llevaba un traje y corbata traia un sombrero blanco con rayas verdes y unos tenis negros de aquellos creados por Chuck Taylor, lo cual de daba un aspecto interesante<p>

-Tranquila Orihime-chan, es una sorpresa, nada es suficiente cuando se trata de protegerte- dijo Urahara

- Te lo agradezco pero pienso que exageras un poquito- dijo Orihime sonriendo con nerviosismo

- ¿Un poquito?, recibir una carta escrita con sangre y amenazante no es lo mas normal del mundo, hasta que atrapemos a ese tipo bajare el nivel de seguridad- dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana

- B-bueno...- dijo ella no muy segura y no es que no le preocuparan aquellas cartas pero ahora lo que la tenia en ese estado de inseguridad era saber quienes iban a ser sus guardaespaldas, los últimos que había tenido eran dos paparazzis infiltrados y otros mas le habían fallado en cuanto a protegerla así es que había perdido la confianza en el personal de seguridad

– Descuida, no sera por mucho ya que contrate a dos tipos que son lo mejor de lo mejor en su área, atraparemos a ese tipo antes de que te des cuenta, tu confía- dijo Urahara mientras escondía su alegre rostro detrás de un abanico, miró por la ventana y vio el que el hotel estaba cerca, la limusina aparcó justo frente al edificio, artista y representante bajaron y se dirigieron a la recepción para pedir dos habitaciones, se quedaron en la sala de estar para esperar a los serbios dementes y musculosos digo a los dos nuevos guardaespaldas

– Urahara-san, necesito ir al sanitario- dijo la pelinaranja, la tensión, los nervios por conocer a dos personas que estarían 24/7 con ella hacia que su cuerpo trabajara de una manera muy rara

– Si, ve al del restaurante, aquí te espero- le respondió el rubio sonriendo, el también estaba nervioso pero lo disimulaba mejor

– No me voy tan lejos- repuso ella, los nervios la carcomían por dentro, no tuvo problemas por que la dejaran pasar al baño del restaurante, entro rápido al sanitario e hizo sus necesidades a gusto y abrío la puerta...

* * *

><p>Minutos antes, bajando las escaleras:<p>

– No veo a nadie que parezca un artista- dijo el policía pelirrojo mirando en todas direcciones para ver si localizaba a su "misión"

– Yo tampoco, iré al baño a lavarme las manos ya que un niño baboso dejo su saliva esparcida por el barandal de las escaleras- dijo Ichigo mirando con asco su mano

– Ok, yo ire a ver si ya llego ese tal Urahara- respondió Renji caminando hacia la recepción

– Bien, te veo allá- dijo el pelinaranja, tampoco tuvo problemas con que lo dejaran pasar ya que el uniforme imponia mucho respeto(por no decir temor a ser golpeado), se lavó 3 veces las manos por aquello de que no sabia si la sustancia biscoza que había tocado en realidad era saliva, volteó de repente para verse al espejo pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver reflejada a una chica de cabellera naranja salir del sanitario, el con espanto dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta para corroborar si en verdad era el sanitario de caballeros pero se le relajo la musculatura al ver que si era el correspondiente, mientras tanto la chica se habia quedado de piedra al ver que evidentemente se había equivocado

– U-usted disculpe...- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo pero una mano la detuvo, se giró con miedo pero se tranquilizó enseguida al ver que el mismo hombre que se estaba lavando las manos la sostenía firmemente pero cuidando de no lastimarla

– Si sale corriendo la tomaran por loca o pervertida- explicó Ichigo con una cara bastante seria pero que mató figurativamente a la pelinaranja quien en ese momento sintió su cara arder por el sonrojo y su corazón latir con fuerza, en definitiva se había enamo... momento ¿le había dicho loca y/o pervertida?, aquellas palabras le quitaron el encanto al momento

– N-no soy una loca y m-mucho menos pe-pervertida, me equivoqué de sanitario- dijo Orihime tratando de sonar muy segura pero obviamente eso no sonó muy convincente

– Pues solo un ciego o un cabeza hueca se equivoca de esa manera tan atroz- repuso el sonriendo de medio lado mientras de nuevo se lavaba ya que la sensación de suciedad aun persistia

– Ahora usted esta insinuando que soy una tonta- dijo ella comenzando a molestarse, también se acercó al lavarse las manos y miró mejor a aquel tipo(disimuladamente) y de nuevo su cara se puso roja, ni un modelo como con los que habia trabajado le habia parecido tan varonil, atractivo y lo que le sigue pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mirada de el, los ojos son las ventanas del alma pero los del pelinaranja parecian dos puertas de acero recubiertas con dos placas plomo con alambrado galvanizado y púas envenenadas con un código de seguridad que ella tenia que descubrir

– No lo insinué pero si el saco le queda...- dijo Ichigo como quien no quiere la cosa y observó a la chica junto a el y sintió como si ya la hubiera visto en otro lado

– Bueno, ¿que propone usted para salir?, por el uniforme que porta supongo que es bueno con las estrategias- dijo ella sin malas intenciones pero el otro presente tomó eso como un reto

– Esta bien, es mi deber socorrer a los mas débiles o en su caso a los completos ciegos cabeza hueca- dijo el pelinaranja poniendo una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba en una manera de sacar a aquella mujer que se le hacia tan conocida

– ¡Oiga, mi IQ es de 120!- reclamó Orihime con un poco de indignación

– Y el mio de 145 como el de Napoleón Bonaparte y mire a una mente como la mía aquí atrapado creando un plan para ayudar a una persona absolutamente desconocida para que no la tomen por pervertida- contestó el aun sin encontrar la manera de salir

– Se esta pasando con sus comentarios- advirtió ella señalándolo acusadoramente

– Si si, como diga- dijo Ichigo sin ponerle mucha atención, pasaron un par de minutos en absoluto e incomodo silencio hasta que el se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y se quitó el sombrero del uniforme de una manera un tanto sospechosa

– ¿Q-que hace?- preguntó ella mientras se ponía roja de nuevo y se alejaba inconscientemente dos pasos pero sospechaba lo que venia

– Usted solo sígame la corriente y por favor procure cooperar y no gritar- dijo el en completa seriedad mientras se acercaba a la chica quien se estaba empezando a asustar pero nada que le desagradaba tenerlo cerca

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias por leer n.n<p>

¿Merece seguir o se va al bote de basura?, si creen que merece seguir ¿a quienes quieren de malos, a Aizen y a sus arrancars o a los fullbringers?

Por cierto, Shura viene significando algo así como "Campo de batalla", si llego a seguirlo ya sabrán por que mas adelante

¿Reviews?

Cuidense!

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE(METAL LALALALA)(8)Volaaaar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto, la verdad se sabra con el triunfo del mañanaaa, alumbraaa el camino, el camino, brillara esa luz que es la del soldier dreaaaam(8)

¿Que?, Saint Seiya es de mis clasicos favoritos de la infancia


	2. 2 No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan

Hola, soy Greisfer, la escritora favorita de los chicos en FanFiction waaa...

Sonó taaaan Guaripolo... creo que a mi edad ya no debería de ver 31 minutos e_e

¿Que les puedo decir?, los extrañé bastante durante mi ausencia pero ya ando de vuelta por estos lares, trataré de actualizar cada dos o tres semanas alguno de mis fics por que ya es justo y necesario que sean continuados

Agradezco a todo aquel que se tome la molestia de leer mi disparatada historia y de verdad me sorprendió que gustara, la verdad estaba un poco indecisa en subirla por la trama pero me alegro que haya sido bien recibida n_n

Creo que a estas alturas ya esta bien claro que Bleach no me pertenece pero por si algún día por milagro divino me caen las autoridades digo "Bleach no es de mi autoria", pff ya quisiera

Capitulo 2 "No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"

– ¿Como dice?- preguntó la pelinaranja comenzando a sonrojarse aun más, pensó bien la situación y aunque el tipo fuera un monumento a la masculinidad, al parecer queria propasarse con ella

– Que coopere, quiere salir, ¿no?- respondió Ichigo dando otro paso para quedar frente a ella

– S-si, pero eso no le da a usted derecho a querer propasarse, si hace algo sospechoso gritare- amenazó Orihime alejándose un poco muy a su pesar

– Si grita de todas formas la que queda mal es usted por estar en el baño de caballeros, ademas esa es la idea- dijo el pelinaranja rodando los ojos

– Pues explíquese- pidió ella cruzándose de brazos pero el militar la jaló hacia un cubículo del sanitario- O-oiga¿Q-que piensa hacer?- preguntó

– Actuar como si fuera una situación normal entre un hombre y una mujer satisfaciendo una de las tres necesidades primarias del ser humano(si las desconocen son: alimentarse, dormir y sexo, no creo que las dos primeras las hagan en ese lugar XD), si salimos en cuanto entre alguien se llevara la idea errónea de que usted y yo estábamos haciendo otro tipo de cosas, saldrá apenado y nosotros tras de el apegándonos a la idea que se formo el sujeto y si hay alguien afuera, al ver al primer tipo pensará automáticamente lo mismo, lo que el mono ve lo imita- explicó mientras vigilaba por una rendija de la puerta- Por favor desarteglese un poco, tiene que ser convincente- pidió

– Cielos...- exclamó ella analizando el plan y notando que al parecer no tenia falla, pensaba en que aquel hombre seguro que era de alto rango en el ejercito, en lo que esperaban a que alguien se apareciera ella divagaba en sus pensamientos hasta que notó un detalle que había pasado por alto- ¿Disculpe?, ¿me podría decir su nombre?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza

– No le es relevante- dijo el secamente, la pelinaranja se entristeció un poco ante tal respuesta pero supuso que era lo correcto, no lo conocía y no creía volver a verlo- Ahí viene alguien- dijo mientas un señor de unos 30 años entró y ellos salieron tomados de la mano, extrañamente el pelinaranja sonrió y ante esto Orihime se sonrojó, aquel tipo solo los miró, sonrió satisfactoriamente, le guiñó un ojo a Ichigo mientras levantaba un pulgar y se fue directo a otro cubículo silbando

– Pues yo no vi que se apenara- dijo la pelinaranja carraspeando

– Maldito depravado, salgamos- masculló el militar mientras fruncía el ceño ya que su "plan" no había funcionado, salieron aun tomados de la mano sin ser vistos mas que por un mesero que se apenó por imaginarse la situación que supuestamente ocurrió en el baño entre ellos dos, al fin salieron del restaurante

– De verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme a salir, aunque no hubiera mucha gente que me viera- agradeció ella con una bella sonrisa

– No es nada, gracias por demostrarme que mis estrategias a veces son muy tediosas y no sirven- respondió Ichigo con un gesto de disgusto momentáneo- Hasta luego- se despidió dando la media vuelta para buscar a su compañero

– Hasta luego...- susurró ella mientras iba a la recepción a buscar a su representante

– Que mujeres tan distraídas puede haber estos días, aunque no niego que era linda y es idéntica a la modelo de aquel comer...- se decía a si mismo el pelinaranja mientras volteaba para echarle un ultimo vistazo a aquella chica, su cerebro se quedo en modo "espere un momento, lo estamos atendiendo" y pronto su rostro adquirió color blanco acompañado con una mueca de horror por lo que escuchó.

– Disculpe, si no me equivoco usted es Inoue Orihime ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?- preguntó una señora bastante emocionada mientras le daba una libreta con un bolígrafo

– Claro- respondió la pelinaranja tomando dichos objetos

– Me encanta mucho como actúa en "Sólo sacarás problemas de las relaciones humanas, joder "- decía aquella mujer

– ¿De verdad?, me alegra mucho escuchar eso, aquí tiene- dijo Orihime devolviendole la libreta

– Si, usted es fantástica, muchas gracias- respondió la señora guardando su cuadernillo

– Gracias a usted por creer en mi, que le vaya bien- se despidió la pelinaranja mientras veia a la señora irse muy contenta

– Creo que acabo de cometer un error de proporciones titanicas...- dijo Ichigo conteniendo las ganas de tirarse al suelo en posición fetal y llorar desconsoladamente por aquel error- La he cagado en grande, soy un bestia, un aciago, un papanatas, un abyecto, un mentecato, un acéfalo, un imbécil, de nada me sirve tener un IQ tan alto si no observo apropiadamente a las personas, le dije en la cara que es una tonta y una ciega, eso seguro que le dio una mala impresión de mi y peor que eso, ella es como mi jefa, seguro que me despide, tendré que regresar al campo... ¡el comandante seguro que me destituye por esta idiotez y esto quedara en mi expediente! ¡sera una mancha imborrable en mi vida!- se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba hiperventilaba- Tranquilo, tranquilo, seguro que no es nada de gravedad, cuando la vea le pediré una disculpa, si, eso voy a hacer, ella la aceptara y todo estará tranquilo- se decía mientras se acomodaba bien su corbata y reanudaba la marcha hacia la recepción lo mas tranquilo que podía- ¡ ¿A QUIEN QUIERO ENGAÑAR?, MI VIDA SE FUE DIRECTAMENTE AL CAÑO POR SER TAN IDIOTA!- gritó mientras ponía las manos en la cabeza, todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar lo miraron raro

– Oh, ahí estas Ichigo, acabo de encontrar a ese tal Urahara, nos espera en el restaurante para desayunar, aun no me presenta a la chica- dijo el policía pelirrojo arrastrando al pelinaranja de un brazo, entraron al restaurante y fueron a la mesa del rincón donde el rubio estaba ordenando

– Si, y me trae el filete término medio, un trozo de pastel selva negra, una taza de café y una malteada de vainilla para empezar- decía el señalando los platillos en el menú al mesero quien se retiró de ahí rápidamente, Renji e Ichigo se acercaron con gesto serio pero con los nervios de punta por dentro- Woah, si que se ven imponentes, justo lo que necesitaba, como ya sabrán mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, representante artístico y dueño de una disquera tengo mas cualidades pero no quiero ser presuntuoso, ¿y ustedes son...- dijo sonriendo

– Detective Abarai Renji, agente de la policía federal, miembro del escuadrón anti-secuestros... ¿dueño de un auto deportivo?- respondió el no muy seguro de lo ultimo

– Sargento Kurosaki Ichigo, miembro de las fuerzas armadas, lider de misiones de reconocimiento y especialista en logística y planeación- dijo el lo mas calmado que pudo pero cuando se apareciera la mujer en cuestión y dijera lo ocurrido, ya podía decirle adiós a esos títulos

– Excelente, mas que excelente excelentísimo, tomen asiento y ordenen lo que quieran, hoy invito yo- dijo Urahara desbordando alegría mientras que los otros dos se quedaron analizando el "hoy invito yo", sonaba como si estuviera portandose esplendido solo por esa ocasión

– Gracias, disculpe ¿donde esta ella?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando la carta

– Ahora que lo dices ya debería de haberme localizado, dejen la llamo- dijo el representante sacando su teléfono celular, se volteó para poder escucharla mejor, Ichigo solamente transpiraba excesivamente en su lugar mientras que su estómago no dejaba de sentirse extraño y su cerebro le dejaba ver los peores escenarios posibles por tal situación- ¿Dónde estás?... ya veo, ven acá de inmediato... si, ya llegaron... por favor no tardes- pidió cortando la llamada- Ahora mismo viene, pero no se queden callados, cuéntenme, ¿Tienen familia?- preguntó

– Un Tío, una prima y dos primos, no conocí a mis padres y me crie con el- respondió el pelirrojo

– Ya veo, ¿y tu Kurosaki-san?- preguntó Urahara a quien apenas le estaban trayendo su orden

– Mientras menos sepa es mejor- dijo el pelinaranja secamente- ¿Usted?- preguntó para no ser descortés

– Tengo dos hermosos hijos aunque son adoptados, bueno son tres si incluyes a Orihime-chan, y aunque soy demasiado guapo, adinerado y talentoso, lamentablemente soy soltero- dijo el rubio dándole un gran sorbo a su malteada pero quedó bastante desconcertado por la respuesta de el - Si que bajaste rápido- dijo y los dos nuevos guardaespaldas voltearon con nerviosismo evidente

– Solo quería refrescarme Urahara...san- dijo la pelinaranja bajando muy sonriente, echó un vistazo superficial a los dos tipos sentados frente a su representante, ambos se veían fuertes y fornidos de espaldas, cuando se voltearon casi le da un infarto, no solo porque ellos fueran bastante atractivos, además de eso, sino porque aquel hombre de aspecto serio con el que se había topado en el sanitario estaba ahí sentado y eso quería decir una cosa: él iba a ser uno de sus nuevos elementos de seguridad, con mucho gusto se hubiera desmayado pero tenía que ser profesional y aunque estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, tomó asiento y se dispuso a leer el menú

– ¿Que no piensas saludar?- preguntó Urahara comiendo como desesperado su filete

– S-si, buenos días, m-mi nombre es Orihime Inoue- saludó la pelinaranja haciendo una reverencia

– Claro que lo haremos, me llamo Abarai Renji pero podeís llamarme Renji-kun si gustaís- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental

– Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo el de mala gana pero como deseaba que en ese momento se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara

– M-mucho gusto, encantada- dijo ella sonrojada, cosa que desconcertó al pelinaranja ya que esperaba algo como "ahh, conque usted es el malnacido hijo de toda su -censurado- que me dijo tonta en el baño, su vida de ahora en adelante sera un infierno total, ya vera, yo le mostrare que las actrices no somos tontas pero si DEMASIADO sádicas en cuanto a venganzas se trata muajajaja", pero no, gracias a que ella no era vengativa no le dijo nada, el mesero tomó la orden, la actriz solo pidió café y cereal, los otros dos solo un té con galletas

– ¿Qué edad tienen?- preguntó Urahara quien había terminado en poco tiempo su trozo de carne, el café la malteada,

– 26- respondieron ellos a coro

– Que viejos...- dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado

– ¿Usted cuantos años tiene?- dijo Ichigo con una vena en la sien por ser llamado "viejo"

– Un caballero no tiene memoria- dijo el mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios delicadamente

– ¡Eso es una acirologia y se dice cuando te enredas con una mujer por equivocación!- repuso el pelirrojo bastante indignado por aquel mal uso de las palabras- No es que yo lo hubiese dicho alguna vez- aclaró

– Como sea, el punto es que no son tan jóvenes como creía- dijo el representante

– Pues entonces hubiera contratado a un soldado raso y a un agente de transito- contestó Ichigo, el mesero llegó y les trajo a cada uno su orden

– Que genio, digo viejos por que Orihime-chan tiene apenas 20 años- dijo el rubio pidiendo mas café, otra malteada y tres emparedados

– ¿Veinte?, se ve mas crecida- dijo Renji- Digo, se ve mayor- rectificó

– S-si, hace apenas un mes cumplí veinte- dijo ella un tanto apenada

– Pues no lo hubiera imaginado- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un sorbo a su té, Ichigo solo estaba en silencio pensando en la manera que le iba a pedir disculpas a la chica, el desayuno transcurrió con preguntas sutiles y respuestas sarcásticas pero los pelinaranjas eran los que mas callados se mantenían, terminaron el desayuno sin mas percances, salieron del restaurante para ver que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante

– Bien, al clarear la alborada partiremos de la comarca y haremos una parada en Ithilien con los elfos, pasando por las minas de Moria tratando de no molestar a los enanos, iremos a Rohan, encenderemos los fuegos para avisar nuestra ida a Gondor y echaremos un vistazo al arbol blanco de Minas Tirith, si todo esta tranquilo y sale como lo planee dirigire nuestras tropas a Mordor para que distraigan a la Barad-Dûr y que así Frodo pueda subir al Orodruin para destruir el anillo unico para gobernarlos a todos- dijo Urahara muy seriamente

– ¿Eh?- exclamó Ichigo con una cara de "este wey si que se metió de la cara"

– ¿Y no iremos al bosque de los Ents?- preguntó Renji desconcertando por completo a los dos pelinaranjas- No puede ir a Mordor sin pasar por ahí ademas esta a un lado de la fortaleza de Isengard, deberíamos aprovechar ya que vamos con Barbol- afirmó muy seguro

– Es verdad, me olvidé por completo de eso, lo anotare en el itinerario- dijo el rubio sacando su agenda, el militar solamente se palmeó la frente y la pelinaranja solo se limitó a sentirse apenada- Recojan sus cosas, en la noche iremos a mi casa para decirles con claridad sus funciones- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador

– Pero el comandante nos informó lo que debíamos de hacer- dijo Ichigo levemente contrariado

– Ehmm, el contrato estaba sujeto a cambio sin previo aviso- respondió Urahara haciéndose el desentendido- Los dejo, pueden platicar, relajarse, ir al spa, yo me voy a dormir y los veo aquí a las 8:00- dijo tomando el elevador para ir a su habitación

– Urahara-san, ¿no seria mejor esperar hasta mañana?, llegaríamos muy tarde a tu casa y de todas formas perderíamos el día si nos vamos hoy mismo- dijo Orihime haciendo que el rubio regresara sus pasos

– Mmm cierto, que abusada eres- dijo Urahara dandole una palmada en la cabeza a la pelinaranja que causó que se despeinara un poco- Entonces los veo aquí el el lobby a las seis de la mañana, ahora si me largo, mi habitación es la 606, si necesitan algo no me llamen, arreglenlo ustedes- "recomendó" por ultimo antes de abordar el elevador

– Si- dijeron los otros tres sin saber como proseguir

– Ehm... de ahora en adelante tendremos que estar muy cerca, por favor cuiden bien de mi- pidió ella con una reverencia

– Por supuesto que lo haré/Claro- respondieron los dos elementos de seguridad, uno muy animado y el otro con toda la flojera del mundo-¿quien sera?-

– Y... ¿que hacemos ahora?- preguntó la pelinaranja

– Lo que demande, desde hoy seremos sus at latere así que siéntase libre de pedir lo que gusteis- respondió el policia con un gesto amable

– Este... ehm- decia Orihime sin saber como responderla ya que tales palabras sonaron algo extrañas

– Abarai, por favor habla como si estuvieras en este siglo por favor- dijo Ichigo con un suspiro de cansancio

– Lo siento pero ya es costumbre hablar así, ¿a donde quiere ir señorita?- preguntó Renji

– Quisiera conocer la ciudad, Urahara-san no me deja salir mucho y esta es una muy buena oportunidad ah, y por favor hablenme de tu- dijo Orihime pensativa

– No seria lo correcto para nuestra posición- dijo el pelinaranja con toda la seriedad del mundo

– Kurosaki tiene razón, no es para nada correcto pero no ya lo hablaremos, por cierto ¿a donde desea ir?- le dijo el pelirrojo

– De compras, hace mucho que quiero comprar un libro que ansío leer y quiero algunas otras cosas... si no es mucha molestia para ustedes- dijo ella un tanto apenada por pensar que estaba pidiendo de mas

– Para nada, propongo que subamos a cambiarnos las prendas a nuestros improvisados aposentos y luego...- iba a decir el policía pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro

– En este siglo, Abarai, estas en este siglo- le recordó Ichigo un tanto fastidiado

– Lo siento- se disculpó

– Tal vez sea grosero de mi parte preguntar pero... ¿por que habla tan raro?- cuestionó Orihime

– Ah eso, es que cuando era niño y se me salia una grosería, un insulto o algo que sonara mal, mi tío me obligaba a leer la enciclopedia completa como castigo y al parecer muchas de las palabras se me quedaron... aunque ahora que lo pienso la leí mas de doscientas veces y como diez fueron contigo Kurosaki- dijo Renji acordándose de ese detalle

– Nos estas dejando mal parados con la señorita- dijo el militar carraspeando

– Pero no piense que somos unos brutos que emplean el lenguaje de una manera incorrecta- se excusó con leve nerviosismo el pelirrojo

– No se preocupe, yo no pensaría eso de una persona que ni siquiera conozco, soy de las personas que piensan que no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada o en todo caso, de las que leen primero la contraportada- respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera pero en eso su teléfono celular sonó y se apresuró a contestar

– Demasiado profundo para una chica cabeza hueca, ¿no crees?- dijo en voz baja Renji mientras le daba un codazo a Ichigo

– ¿Que tal si esta citando la frase por que la escuchó en algún otro lado?- preguntó el, aunque tenia pendiente disculparse con ella por insultar su intelecto, nada le quitaba la idea de que ella era de pocas neuronas

– Pero si dijo que iba a comprar un libro- mencionó el otro para hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañero

– Hay de todo tipo y no todos son de temas intelectuales, están los libros de cocina, los de consejos de belleza, guías, crepúsculo, etcétera- dijo el pelinaranja

– Que necio- dijo el pelirrojo negando levemente con la cabeza

– Disculpen, bueno, entonces subamos a cambiarnos ya que con estas ropas llamaremos mucho la atención- dijo ella señalándose y tenia toda la razón, esos uniformes y la ropa de diseñador no eran muy convenientes para ir de compras, los tres se dirigieron hacia el elevador aunque solo el pelirrojo y la actriz intercambiaban palabras ya que Ichigo seguía escogiendo las palabras correctas para disculparse, cada quien se fue directo a su habitación pero quedaron de verse en diez minutos abajo en la recepción

– Y... ¿que crees que debamos ponernos?, ¿algo así tipo guardaespaldas?- - preguntó Renji escogiendo sus prendas

– Algo no tan llamativo, el tal Urahara no nos dio especificaciones acerca del guardarropa, así que supongo que lo que sea esta bien mientras se vea decente- respondió Ichigo también buscando algo sencillo para ponerse

– Ohhh... ¿que tal esto?- dijo el policía mostrando una camisa hawaiana color amarillo fluorescente con flores verde claro y unas bermudas azul eléctrico

– Tu quieres causar ceguera colectiva, ¿verdad?- respondió el otro cerrando fuertemente los ojos por ver de repente aquellos colores- Recuerda que el look a la Ace Ventura no te va a favorecer nunca y menos con el color de tu cabello- "recomendó"

– Era broma- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, ambos se pusieron pantalones de mezclilla azul obscuro, zapatos deportivos negros pero el militar se puso una camisa blanca con cuadros azul claro y manga corta y el policía se puso una camisa de manga larga color negra, ambos salieron directo al elevador con una actitud que claramente decía "Nosotros ruleamos", de nuevo tomaron el elevador para ir a la recepción

– ¿Donde estará?- preguntó Ichigo con los brazos cruzados en señal de estar medio desesperado, voltearon en todas direcciones hasta que escucharon una voz detras de ellos

– Perdonen la tardanza- dijo una chica de cabellera anaranjada ambos voltearon y casi se van de espaldas por que la vestimenta de ella era todo lo contrario a lo que se creia que usaría, vestía unos jeans azul claro que se veían gastados y unos tennis blancos, una playera blanca con un estampado en el pecho que decía "Lo que pasa en Toronto se queda en Toronto" acompañada de una sudadera gris con rayas rosas en las mangas y para rematar traía el cabello atado en dos trenzas y unos lentes de armazón grueso

– N-no se preocupe, no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando ademas para eso estamos- dijo Renji tratando de no sonar sorprendido

– Pues entonces vamos- dijo ella sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular para llamar a la limusina

– E-espere, seria demasiado raro ir en una limusina al centro comercial solo por un libro, Abarai, ¿por que no usamos tu auto?- preguntó el pelinaranja reponiéndose de aquel shock "Ahora si le creo que tiene 20" pensó

– Claro pero tu maneja- dijo el policía buscando entre las bolsas de su pantalón las llaves

– ¿Por que yo?- preguntó el otro desconcertado

– Porque puede que mientras yo este manejando ocurra algún incidente y como solo yo tengo permiso para portar armas, no podre concentrarme en el camino y en disparar- explicó el pelirrojo como si fuera muy obvio

– En serio, con esa imaginación deberías escribir libros, pero esta bien, yo manejo aunque no tengo mi permiso- dijo Ichigo

– No te preocupes si nos detienen, yo tengo mis contactos con la policía de transito, ahora si señorita, nos podemos ir- indicó Renji con una sonrisa

– Eso es abuso de autoridad- replicó el militar levemente indignado

– Si si, como digas- le ignoró el policía, ambos se pusieron en marcha junto con la artista quien los seguía con la cara totalmente enrojecida, por que al igual que ellos, la pelinaranja se había quedado en shock ante esos dos bien formados especímenes masculinos, quienes durante el trayecto hacia el estacionamiento se encontraban discutiendo cual seria la mejor ruta hacia el dichoso centro comercial, rápidamente localizaron el auto del pelirrojo por su tan llamativo color

– Suba- dijo Ichigo con parquedad mientras abría una de las puertas del vehículo para que la chica lo abordara

– G-gracias- respondió ella en voz baja abordando, los dos elementos de seguridad también subieron, el pelinaranja en el asiento del piloto como habían acordado, bajo el toldo para disfrutar un poco del sol y Renji en el del copiloto, el auto arrancó encontrando en la primera avenida que pasaban un poco de tráfico

– Y...- dijo el pelirrojo encendiendo la radio y buscando una estación decente para disimular la incomodidad que estaba adquiriendo esa situación- Ah ya sé- murmuró- Inoue Orihime, ¿es su nombre artístico o su nombre real, señorita?- preguntó aliviado por haberlo pensado

– Es mi nombre real- respondió ella sonriendo

– Ya veo... ¿que libro piensa comprar?, si no es indiscreción- preguntó otra vez

– Hypnerotomachia Poliphili, hace mucho que he querido leerlo, ¿sabe?, dicen que fue uno de los primeros libros que fueron publicados en una imprenta hace mas de quinientos años- respondió la pelinaranja poniendo un gesto serio

– El sueño de Polifilio, ¿no es un texto demasiado complicado?- comentó Ichigo introduciéndose por primera vez en una conversación por que quería comprobar que ella no era tan lista como creía su compañero

– Es cierto, dicen que los libros de Platón parecen historias infantiles al lado de ese relato- dijo el pelirrojo – Una vez traté de leerlo pero me perdí a las tres páginas- agregó

– Pues es lo que dicen pero creo que me vendría bien leer algo- dijo Orihime un poco mas relajada por aquella platica- Desde que terminé la carrera no he podido leer otros textos- dijo

– Una carrera técnica, supongo- dijo el pelinaranja con escepticismo sin dejar de prestar atención al camino

– No, tengo una licenciatura en ciencias de la comunicación- respondió ella con orgullo

– ¿Una licenciatura?, ¿a su edad?- cuestionó el policía bastante sorprendido

– Si, adelanté varios años la escuela secundaria y el bachillerato y entré a la universidad a la edad de 15 años, terminé hace como seis meses- explicó ella mientras veía por la ventana

– Que interesante...- dijo Renji dedicándole una mirada de "te lo dije" a su compañero- Oh, adoro esa canción- dijo mientras empezaba una melodía

– A mi también me encanta- dijo Orihime levemente emocionada

– Entonces cantemos- propuso el pelirrojo, ella asintió- Looking in your eyes I see a paradise, this world that I´ve found is too good to be true standing here beside you, want so much to give you this love in my heart that i'm feeling for you- cantó el con mucho sentimiento

– Let 'em say we're crazy, I do they know put your hand in my hand baby don't ever let go let the world around us just fall apart baby we can make it if we're heart to heart- siguió ella bastante entonada- Aqui viene el coro- dijo con mas emoción

– And we can build this thing together stand this stormy weather, nothing's gonna stop us now and if this world runs out of lovers we'll still have each other, nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now- cantaron ambos, como dijeran por acá, con "rete harto sentimiento", Ichigo no sabia si reirse, sentir pena ajena o solamente tratar de ignorar lo que ocurria ante aquella demostración de talento que bien les hubiera valido a los otros dos un lugar en American Idol, para desgracia del conductor, a ese éxito de Starship le siguieron otros mas de esa misma época causando que los transeúntes o conductores que se encontraran cerca, los miraran raro

– It´s the final countdown, we are leaving together, the final countdown tara tararatata- sonaba en la radio y en las gargantas de dos personas

– Ya llegamos- anunció el pelinaranja entrando al enorme y concurrido estacionamiento, rezaba internamente por que hubiera un lugar desocupado, para su fortuna justo en ese momento se iba otro automóvil, se estacionó lo mas rápido que pudo, no fuera a ser que empezara otra canción y se pusieran a entonarla

– ¿A donde nos dirigimos primero?- preguntó el policía saliendo del auto

– A donde la señorita indique, no venimos por placer- respondió Ichigo mientras le abría la puerta a la mencionada para que bajara

– G-gracias- dijo ella de nuevo con voz temblorosa, no creía que se fuera a acostumbrar pronto a la presencia de ellos- Si no les importa, vayamos primero a la librería- pidió

– Como guste- respondieron los otros dos, decidieron que para no verse tan llamativos caminarían separados de ella al menos diez metros pero siempre estaban al pendiente de cada paso que ella diera

– Creo que la señorita te acaba de dar un zaz en toda la boca- dijo el pelirrojo din quitarle el ojo de encima a la chica

– Ok, lo admito no es para nada lo que aparenta, PUEDE que si sea inteligente pero con dinero cualquiera pasa así de rápido la universidad- dijo el mirando a las otras personas para ver que no se le acercaran peligrosamente a la actriz aunque con la vestimenta que traía pasaba completamente desapercibida

– ¿Que mas prueba quieres de que no tiene aire el el cráneo?- preguntó Renji algo exasperado

– Bueno, ya, lo reconozco, contrario a lo que pensaba es lista, ¿contento?- respondió el otro con fastidio pero después se puso pensativo, el policía asintió sonriendo- Aunque dime algo Abarai... ¿porque un supuesto genio como ella trabaja de actriz?, ¿no debería estar descubriendo una nueva vacuna o llenando pizarras con ecuaciones?- preguntó mirando a Orihime quien estaba entrando apenas a una librería antigua que se encontraba cerca, ella compraría y ellos la esperarían afuera, en una heladería que estaba enfrente

– Esa si es una buena cuestión yo también me preguntaba lo mismo- dijo el pelirrojo tomado asiento en una de las mesas del establecimiento, pidieron un helado y esperaron al menos cinco minutos en silencio

– Ya salió, sigamosla- dijo Ichigo sin darse cuenta de que un par de ancianas lo escucharon

– ¿Ya oíste?- le dijo una a la otra

– Ay si, mira que par de muchachos tan guapos y resulta que son unos acosadores, pobre chica, hay que avisarle a un guardia para que los vigile- respondió la anciana y de inmediato ambas fueron a donde estaba el policía mas cercano y le contaron lo que habían escuchado, de inmediato el elemento de seguridad se comunicó por radio con sus demás compañeros para advertir la situación

– Parece que ahora va por ropa allá al secreto de Victoria- dijo Renji quien ahora tomaba un refresco y ponía una cara fingida de depravado

– Si y ni creas que nos vamos a acercar a ver, es patético que pongas esa cara solo por unas prendas- respondió el militar con cansancio

– Era broma pero claro, como tú ya disfrutaste de los placeres de una relación aunque por una mala experiencia te amargaste, por eso ahora le quitas la diversión a todo- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos expresando molestia

– No me recuerdes esa época, tu sabes bien cuanto me costó superarlo- dijo el otro y suspiró

– Disculpa, no quería hacerte recordar pero exasperas con tu actitud- respondió el policía

– Lo sé, me gusta fastidiar- dijo Ichigo sonriendo sinceramente, esperaron unos minutos mas y la siguieron por al menos nueve tiendas mas, ella acababa de entrar a la décima y justo ellos iban acercándose cuando...

– ¡Son ellos, los acosadores!- gritaron los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial. ni dijeron "agua va" cuando taclearon estilo Rugby a Ichigo y Renji quienes solo sintieron el golpe al estrellarse contra el suelo con dos "voluminosos" guardias encima

– ¿Como que acosadores?- preguntó el pelinaranja tratando de levantarse pero le era imposible por que aun tenia alguien sobre

– Tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, Yamada dime por que siempre son los metrosexuales los peores- comentó el policía del centro comercial al otro mientras esposaba al pelirrojo

– No tengo idea Miyasawa pero sé que a los niños bonitos les va muy mal en la cárcel- respondió el otro también esposando al militar

– ¿Cárcel?, ¿niños bonitos?, ¿de que hablan?- cuestionó Renji mientras era levantado con brusquedad

– No se hagan los locos, los hemos estado observando desde hace un rato y sabemos que andan siguiendo a una señorita para secuestrarla, venderla o que se yo- dijo el tal Miyasawa empujando al pelinaranja para llevarlo a la estación donde vendrían otros policías para llevarlos a una comisaria

– Creo que malinterpretan la situación, nosotros cuidamos de la señorita- dijo Ichigo poniendo resistencia para caminar

– Si, no la estamos acosando, al contrario- lo secundó el policía

– Nada nada, tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra, tienen derecho a un abogado y si no cuentan con tal el estado les proporcionará uno, ay, siempre quise decir eso, me siento como en "la ley y el orden"- dijo Miyazawa algo emocionado

– No nos pueden llevar así como así, necesitan pruebas de lo que hacíamos, testigos, cintas de video, una declaración de la victima y una orden de arresto- protestó Renji aun negándose a caminar

– Vete con tus cuentos chinos a otro lado, amigo, tal vez te sirvan en prisión- dijo Yamada sin dejar de empujar al apresado

– ¿Sabe que puedo deshacerme de usted con un solo golpe?- dijo el pelinaranja para ver si asi lo soltaban

– Con que amenazando a una autoridad, ¿no? Pues amenazame esta- dijo Miyazawa sacando un aparato de choques eléctricos con el cual dejo a Ichigo inconsciente y el pobre de nuevo fue a dar al suelo casi casi echando espuma por la boca

– Ay madre, Kurosaki espero que por tu bien hayas apretado cuerpo- dijo Renji algo asustado por el estado del pelinaranja y decidió que mejor cooperaría pero pensó mejor las cosas recordando lo necios que eran en ese tipo de sistema de seguridad así que...- ¡Señorita Inoue, Señorita Inoue por favor ayúdenos dígales que somos inocentes!- gritó a la desesperada y como pudo se zafó del agarre y echó a correr con todo y esposas, todas las personas habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y se pusieron a ver la escena ya que parecía persecución de película muda, subían y bajaban por las escaleras, entraban y salían de tiendas hasta que otros guardias de seguridad lo taclearon de nuevo cerca de donde el se había soltado, el trataba de quitárselos de encima como podía, se hizo una batalla campal hasta que al pelirrojo le aplicaron la misma dosis que a Ichigo con el aparato de electrochoques dejándolo sin sentido, ya que ambos estaban inmovilizados, fueron llevados a la estación de seguridad del centro comercial en calidad de bulto.

Inoue, ¿donde estaba ella?, para la mala suerte de los guardaespaldas, entró a la tienda de música por que quería el nuevo disco de su banda favorita y fue ajena a todo el tumulto de afuera ya que tenía puestos aquellos enormes audífonos (los que por lo general tienen reproduciendo un disco recién salido o un single a todo volumen) que impedían escuchar lo que ocurriera alrededor.

Y ello con el fic, ¿les gustó? Dejen review, ¿no les gusto? Dejen review, sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas siempre nwn

Con respecto a lo de los malos de este fic van ganando Aizen y sus arrancares... arrancars... ¿arrancareces?, bueno, los weyes con un trozo de hueso en la feis XD, sigan votando por su favorito!

Se me cuidan

Que la fuerza los(las) acompañe hoy y siempre(metal lalalala) (8) I believe we place our happines in other people´s hands(8)


	3. 3 Exclusiva

Hola!

Me reporto ahora con un capitulo de este fic donde desquito mi frikismo plasmandolo en la historia, que bueno que les gustó!

En el capi pasado hubo una duda muy grande para muchos con respecto a la palabra "weyes"... bueno aquí en México se utiliza "wey" o "güey" para referirse a una persona, por ejemplo "mira, ahí va ese wey que te cae tan mal", yo lo utilicé para referirme al grupo de personajes que son los arrancars... aunque la palabra se usa también como insulto: "Estás bien wey" o "No seas wey" pero eso ya es otra cosa y la clase de "Español" se cobra aparte

Agradezco por sus reviews que me ayudan a elevar mi ego digo a mejorar este fic(¡Hey, que arroje la primera piedra al que no le gusta que comenten su historia!)

Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes o cualquier otra cosa que les suene familiar

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 "Exclusiva"<p>

.

La pelinaranja salió de la tienda de discos muy feliz por haber adquirido un sencillo de su banda favorita, echó un vistazo a su alrededor para ver a sus guardaespaldas pero no los pudo divisar, se planteó la idea de que posiblemente fueron al sanitario pero recordó que los hombres no van en parejas, se empezó a sentir abandonada hasta que escuchó ciertos comentarios de un par de ancianas que estaban cerca

- Que bueno que pudieron atrapar a ese par de acosadores, espero que los refundan un buen rato en la cárcel por andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas en público- dijo una de ellas como si ella misma los hubiera atrapado

- Si, así si me siento segura, ¿vamos por helado de yogurt?- preguntó la otra, la primer anciana asintió y ambas se fueron de ahí muy tranquilas

- Oh no- susurró Orihime para si misma y salió corriendo a donde suponía que debían de tener detenidos a sus guardaespaldas

* * *

><p>- Uhh… ¿D-donde estoy?- preguntó Ichigo recién despertando con un tremendo dolor de cabeza<p>

- Kurosaki Ichigo, ai guana plei a gueim- dijo una voz muy grave

- ¿Jigsaw? No, no quiero cortarme una pier… que gracioso- dijo el pelinaranja reconociendo de quien era la voz agravada, se encontraba en lo que parecía un cuarto de interrogatorio parecido al de los programas policiacos de la televisión y ambos estaban esposados a las sillas

- Me pregunto que hora será- dijo el policía removiéndose un poco en su asiento

- No tengo idea pero… ahhh, mi espalda, esos guardias se deberían preocupar mas por su peso- respondió Ichigo cerrando los ojos fuertemente debido al agudo dolor que estaba experimentando y en ese momento recordó el por que se encontraban ahí- ¿Cómo fue que te atraparon?- preguntó

- Digamos que me cayeron tres toneladas encima y me desmayaron de la misma manera que a ti- respondió el peirrojo suspirando

- Pero sabes, pensándolo bien no nos debería de preocupar como nos atraparon- dijo el militar

- ¿No?- preguntó Renji ladeando la cabeza

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!, ¡PIENSA POR UN MOMENTO EN QUE VA A PASAR CUANDO EL TAL URAHARA SE ENTERE DE LO QUE PASÓ!, ¡SOMOS UNA VERGÜENZA, NO LLEVAMOS NI UN MALDITO DÍA Y YA METIMOS LA PATA EN GRANDE!- gritó Ichigo casi a punto de llorar

- ¡Santa madre de la cachetada!, ¡es verdad, nos van a despedir, estaremos desempleados y yo seguramente terminaré trabajando como uno de estos acidiosos y alarbes guardias!- dijo el otro entrando en pánico

- Tu al menos vas a poder encontrar un trabajo decente, yo tal vez termine como velador, vendedor de cigarros en los semáforos o cajero de una tienda de comida rápida, es mas voy a comenzar a practicar "¿Va a querer papas y refresco extra-grandes con su orden?, llévese una ensalada por tan solo…- decía Ichigo pero en eso entró el tal Miyazawa con una pila de papeles en mano

- A ver metrosexuales, nombres…- pidió con desgane

- Oiga, usted no nos puede fichar por una acusación falsa- dijo el pelirrojo con tono amable para ver si podía persuadir al guardia

- Mira, yo no hice las reglas pero me dieron una capacitación de tres meses para ser guardia y para saber que hacer con tipos como ustedes- le respondió el disque policía

- Pero… ¿señor?- dijo Ichigo dudando en usar ese adjetivo con el- somos inocentes, no acosábamos a nadie, es más no hubo queja alguna por parte de la supuesta afectada… ¡ME LLEVA!, ¡NOS OLVIDAMOS DE LA SEÑORITA!- dijo muy exaltado acordándose de esa "minucia"

- ¡ME OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO DE ELLA!, señor le doy dinero, mi celular, mi auto, mi colección de autos a escala, mis discos de Van Halen pero por favor déjenos salir, a ella le puede pasar algo, se puede accidentar o peor la pueden secuestrar- dijo el policía levantándose con todo y silla

- Ok, también pondré en el informe que consumen narcóticos- dijo el guardia arqueando una ceja y en ese momento entró su compañero bastante emocionado

- ¡Miyazawa!, ¡A que no adivinas quien está aquí!- dijo Yamada casi casi al borde del infarto

- Uhhh, ¿Lady Gaga? ¿Katy Perry- preguntó

- Nop, alguien mas cerca: Orihime-chan- respondió el otro

- ¿La que sale en "Solo sacarás problemas de las relaciones humanas, joder"?- preguntó de nueva cuenta Miyazawa

- Esa mera, corre, pidámosle un autógrafo- dijo Yamada y ambos salieron corriendo

- Ichigo- dijo el pelirrojo en un susurró lastimero

- ¿Mande?- contestó el mencionado

- Creo que ahora si ya nos cargó el payaso- dijo Renji dando un largo suspiro

- Definitivamente- coincidió Ichigo imitándolo para después quedar en silencio y así oír lo que acontecía afuera, se sorprendieron al escuchar un gran tumulto que hacían los guardias, pronto se abrió la puerta de la "sala de interrogatorios" dejando ver a la pelinaranja quien se notaba preocupada

- Me alegro que aun estén aquí, creía que ya se los habían llevado a la cárcel- dijo ella poniendo cara de alivio

- No señorita, yo me alegro de que usted se encuentre bien, disculpe nuestra gran falla y no debería de preocuparse así por un par de tarados como nosotros- dijo el militar sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara por la vergüenza

- Coincido con el, a decir verdad lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejar que nos metieran a la cárcel por idiotas- dijo el pelirrojo poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado los cuales sorprendentemente conmovieron a la chica

- No se preocupen, lo importante ahora es sacarlos de aquí- dijo ella para calmarlos y de inmediato se dirigió hacia los guardias- Señores por favor, déjenlos ir, es su primer día y solo estaban tratando de no llamar la atención al cuidarme a lo lejos – dijo mientras sonreía radiantemente

- Por supuesto que sí, pero a cambio ¿Nos permite tomarnos una foto con usted?- preguntó miyazawa

- Claro- asintió ella y de inmediato Yamada sacó una cámara digital y todos los habidos y por haber de la estación se retrataron con ella

- Muchas gracias- dijeron todos a coro

- De nada, es siempre un placer peeeero tienen prohibido subirlas a Facebook- dijo Orihime con un gesto serio, todos los guardias emitieron un "awww"- Bromeo, claro que pueden subirlas e incluso estaré muy feliz de tenerlos como amigos ahí- dijo sonriendo y de inmediato liberaron al policía y al militar, esperaron a la actriz afuera de la estación ya que ella todavía se quedó un poco mas con los guardias a repartir autógrafos

* * *

><p>-Lo sentimos mucho- dijeron Ichigo y Renji haciendo una muy marcada reverencia<p>

- Ya les dije que no se preocuparan por ello y descuiden, no le diré nada a Urahara-san- dijo ella para calmarlos

- Pero le fallamos gravemente y bien pudo haberle pasado mientras nos tenían detenidos- dijo el pelinaranja sorprendido

- Bueno… digamos que es como un agradecimiento ya que si ustedes hubieran dicho a quien "acosaban" mientras los atrapaban, la gente no me hubiera dejado hacer mis compras a gusto- respondió Orihime sin mirar ala cara al militar

- Pero aun asi nosotros…- dijo el pelirrojo jugando con sus dedos

- Olvídenlo, hagan como si no hubiera pasado, ¿De acuerdo?, ahora vayamos por algo de comer, ¿Qué se les antoja?- preguntó ella

- Una hamburguesa echada a perder y refresco sin gas- dijeron los dos aun sintiéndose de lo peor

- ¿No quieren otra cosa?, yo no como hamburguesas desde que Urahara-san me obligó a ver "Súper engórdame"- respondió la pelinaranja un poco asqueada

- La verdad es que yo no tengo hambre, con todo esto se me fue- dijo el policía

- Yo tampoco pero la acompañamos- dijo Ichigo, ella asintió y los tres fueron a un local donde vendían pizza, ella fue al mostrador a ordenar y los otros dos fueron a buscar una mesa, afortunadamente encontraron una cerca y los guardaespaldas se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre las sillas

- Me quiero morir de vergüenza- dijo Renji ocultando su rostro con las manos

- Yo también, primero por el ridículo que hicimos al dejarnos atrapar así y luego por que pareciera que ella es la que nos cuida- dijo el militar imitándolo, quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica llegó a sentarse

- Listo, enseguida la traen- dijo Orihime llegando con tres refrescos

- No tenía que molestarse- respondieron los dos sin descubir sus rostros

- Chicos, por favor- dijo ella suspirando con cansancio por la apatía de ellos- De acuerdo, ustedes se encargan de mi seguridad y eso me convierte en algo así como su jefa así es que les pido… no, les ordeno que se comporten y si yo digo que esta bien dejarlo pasar entonces déjenlo pasar- dijo poniéndose enérgica

- S-si señorita- dijeron ambos soprendidos por las palabras de ella

- Así me gusta- respondió la pelinaranja sonriendo dulcemente

- Gracias por no despedirnos- dijo el policía sonriendo

- No se preocupen, miren ahí viene la comida- dijo ella con emoción, el mesero les trajo la caja donde una pizza dejaba salir su delicioso aroma pero la presentación era nauseabunda- Oh, agarren con confianza, la pedí de piña, aceitunas, chorizo y salami- dijo mientras tomaba un trozo

- Ehhh…. Como dije se me fue el apetito con lo que ocurrió- se excusó el militar para evitar comer

- Pruebala Ichigo, no está tan mal como parece- dijo el pelirrojo comiendo

- ¿No está tan mal como parece?- preguntó Orihime observando su trozo con atención para ver si encontraba algo malo

- Ehhh, no es lo que quise decir… me refiero a que la trajeron demasiado rápido ¿no?- respondió Renji un poco nervioso mientras trataba de corregirse

- Bueno, ya la pruebo- dijo el pelinaranja mientras se llevaba una rebanada a la boca, sorprendentemente aquella extraña combinación sabia bien, la pizza poco a poco se fue acabando mientras el pelirrojo y la actriz conversaban animadamente sobre diversos temas, de vez en cuando el policía le preguntaba algo a Ichigo pero este solo se limitaba a responder lo necesario haciendo sentir a la pelinaranja un poco extraña

- ¿Y no ha visto "El vuelo de los muertos vivientes"?- preguntó Renji

- Si me gustó pero no sé, hubo partes en las que los actores se veian falsos y los efectos de muy mala calidad- respondió ella sorbiendo un poco de refresco

- Eso si pero el cine de zombies no es muy realista que digamos- dijo el, Ichigo se levantó no sin antes dar las gracias por la comida

- Cierto- dijo ella un poco ida

- No se preocupe, el siempre es así con todos- dijo el policía

- ¿Si?... parece como si yo le desagradara- dijo la actriz mientras suspiraba

- Yo no estoy para contarlo ni usted para saberlo pero a el le desagrada todo el mundo y en especial las del sexo opuesto, digamos que tuvo una mala experiencia que le llevó a creer que todas las mujeres son superficiales e interesadas- explicó el pelirrojo mientras veía hacia otro lado

- Ya veo, ¿hace como cuanto pasó?- preguntó Orihime interesada por saber un poco mas de el

- Tiene como seis años de eso pero el siempre se aferra a esa idea, no es mal tipo pero si cuesta mucho trabajo tratar con el- respondió el policía- Por favor no le vaya a preguntar directamente, es un tema tabú para el- recomendó

- Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo pero aquellas palabras le causaban querer conocer mas del militar

- Aunque si le digo que el es demasiado apegado a su familia pero tampoco le pregunte sobre ello, es muy reservado- dijo el pelirrojo

- Bien pero ¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó Orihime sintiendo que estaba siendo grosera al solo preguntar por Ichigo

- ¿De mi?, ¿Qué quiere saber?- cuestionó el de vuelta

- Mmm veamos… ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu vida?- preguntó

- En este momento no pero la sigo buscando aunque no sé ni como espero encontrarla si no me acuerdo de su nombre o de como es, era mi amiga de la infancia pero se tuvo que ir a otra ciudad, nunca le dije lo que sentía y aun espero decírselo si la reconozco… Ahhh y yo digo que Ichigo es un aferrado y míreme a mi- respondió el mientras sonreía melancólicamente

- Yo creo que es lindo de tu parte seguir enamorado de la misma persona por tantos años- opinó Orihime haciendo sonrojar al chico

- Gracias pero tal vez ella ya encontró al indicado, quien sabe y hasta este casada- dijo el pensativo

- No pierdas la esperanza, tal vez ella piensa lo mismo acerca de ti- lo animó ella

- Eso espero- dijo el, en eso llegó Ichigo y de nuevo tomó asiento sin decir nada, los otros dos siguieron platicando acerca de otros temas hasta que la comida casi se terminaba

- Olvidé comprarle algo a Urahara-san para contentarlo por si se enoja de que me fui sin su permiso. Vamos saliendo de aquí- dijo la pelinaranja de repente

- Claro pero creo que ahora seremos la sexy pareja gay que la acompaña a todos lados- dijo Renji cubriéndose un oído ya que en la mesa de al lado había una señora con un bebé que no paraba de llorar

- No creo que haga falta fingir ser eso- dijo el pelinaranja quien tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano en señal de estar aburrido, puso cara de molestia al escuchar el llanto del niño

- Sólo bastará con que parezca que vienen conmigo- dijo la actriz agitando las manos nerviosamente

- Bueno- respondió Ichigo con el mayor desinteres posible

- ¿Quieres comportarte bien por favor?- preguntó el pelirrojo un poco molesto por la actitud de el y otro poco por la señora que no lograba calmar a su hijo

- Yo siempre soy así, tu eres el que debe de recordar que estas trabajando, no en una cita- dijo el militar serio y no pudiendo aguantar mas el llanto del bebé se levantó y fue a hacerle frente a la señora

- Oh no, ¡Ichigo, perdonale la vida!- exclamó el policía alarmado por que sabía que cuando a su amigo le molestaba algo hacia hasta lo imposible por eliminarlo

- Disculpe… ¿podría hacer silencio?, creo que su hijo está molestando a todos los aquí presentes- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa fingida

- Lo siento tanto pero es que no sé que le pasa, ya le cambié el pañal, lo alimenté y lo pasee pero no consigo que se calme- dijo aquella señora un tanto desesperada

- Ah, con que es eso, ¿me permite?- preguntó extendiendo los brazos para que le permitieran cargar al niño, Renji puso cara de susto y Orihime no supo que pensar

- Si con eso se calla, adelante- dijo la madre entregándole el bebé- Se llama Taizo- agregó, Ichigo lo tomó con cuidado

- A ver pequeño- dijo mirando al bebé pero este seguía llorando a todo pulmón, entonces lo meció un poco para calmarlo, milagrosamente el niño dejó de llorar luego lo recargó en su pecho de tal forma que su cabeza quedó sobre el hombro del pelinaranja, le dio unas ligeras palmaditas que causaron que el niño sacara el aire que le molestaba- Espero que te sientas mejor Taizo- dijo mientras lo alzaba, el bebé comenzó a reír felizmente

- Se calmó- dijo la señora bastante sorprendida y no solo ella lo estaba, el policía y la actriz estaban estupefactos ante tal acto

- Solo tenía aire, no se lo sacó después de comer y los bebés necesitan expulsarlo para que no se inflamen, ¿verdad?- dijo el pelinaranja haciéndole cosquillas al niño, este rio de nuevo sacándole una sonrisa a Ichigo la cual hizo sonrojar a la madre del bebé

- E-es usted muy bueno con los niños, diría que tiene mucha practica- dijo ella un poco abochornada

- Algo así- respondió el militar aun con el niño en brazos

- Ichigo, por un momento creí que matarías al bebé o a la señora- exclamó el pelirrojo aun sorprendido haciendo que la señora se sobresaltara

- ¿Pues que tipo de persona crees que soy?- repuso el con molestia

- Una que se molesta por todo- respondió Renji como si fuera lo mas obvio

- Tu siempre piensas lo peor de mi… ¿ya terminaron?- dijo Ichigo mientras regresaba a Taizo a lo brazos de su madre

- Si, ya podemos irnos- respondió Orihime levantándose aun sin creer lo que había visto

- De verdad muchas gracias por su ayuda, no sé que habría hecho- agradeció la señora con una leve reverencia

- No por que darlas- dijo el militar con gesto serio, el y los otros dos abandonaron el local en silencio caminaban en dirección a una tienda de regalos cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos

"Que dulce fue al ayudar a la señora, aunque no lo quiera demostrar se nota que le gusta ayudar a las personas" pensó la pelinaranja mientras sonreia

"Yo nunca lo hubiera pensado de el, tal vez ya cambió un 1%" pensó Renji

"Necesito cafeína" pensó Ichigo bostezando

- ¿Y ahora por que tan callados?- preguntó el comenzando a pensar que su silencio era de incomodidad por lo que sucedió

- Estoy demasiado satisfecho como para hablar- respondió el pelirrojo un poco nervioso "¿Cómo lo hace?" se preguntó mentalmente

- Ahhh, ¿Qué piensa comprarle a Urahara-san?- preguntó el pelinaranja dirigiéndose por primera vez a la actriz

- Mmm, no sé algo sencillo por que el es de esas personas que se conforman con cualquier cosa- dijo ella y de inmediato se cruzó en su camino una tienda de regalos, entraron como si nada pero a tan solo unos metros de ahí había tres peculiares personas vigilándolos

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer eso en nuestro día libre- dijo una voz femenina

- Yo tampoco pero son órdenes de arriba- respondió ahora una voz masculina con fastidio

- Guarden silencio y disimulen- dijo la tercera persona sin tono alguno

- Ay si tu, sólo por que seas el consentido del jefe no te da derecho a querer mandarme- replicó el segundo aun con mayor molestia

- Soy superior a ti- dijo tajantemente el de la voz inexpresiva

- No empiecen por favor, tenemos que completar la vigilancia de este día sin ningún contratiempo- dijo la fémina haciendo callar a sus acompañantes

* * *

><p>La actriz y sus dos acompañantes salieron rápidamente de la tienda y se fueron directo hacia el estacionamiento para abordar el auto del policía pero en ese preciso momento un teléfono celular sonó<p>

- Creo que es el mio- dijo Ichigo comprobando que efectivamente, el tenía una llamada entrante- ¿Diga? Ahh hola viejo… ¿podrías hacer el favor de no gritarme?- preguntó alejándose un poco el teléfono de su oido

- Salúdamelo- dijo el pelirrojo abriéndole la puerta a la actriz

- Acá Abarai te manda saludos- dijo el pelinaranja abordando el asiento del copiloto y le hizo señas al otro que claramente decían que el manejara- El viejo dice que igual y que a ver cuando lo vas a visitar- comento con fastidio mientras volvia a la conversación con su padre

- Abróchese el cinturón por favor- pidió Renji a la pelinaranja mientras se volvia hacia ella- Obsérvelo- le susurró, ella asintió escuchó atentamente la conversación que el militar sostenía

- Todo bien pero me dieron trabajo de campo, supongo que el comandante ya te puso al tanto de lo que consiste la misión… no, no voy a hacerlo… ¡no voy a pedirle un autógrafo para ti!… ¡Por que no es profesional!... mejor dime como están las chicas- pidió Ichigo para no acabar enojado

- Orihime trataba de contener la risa por las expresiones que hacia el militar cada que respondia, Renji tenía razón, no parecía el mismo de hace un rato

- Viejo, no es que no quisiera hablarte si no que he estado muy ocupado… ¡ay no jodas!, pareces ama de casa histérica.. si si… ajá… como digas… oh bueno, otro día te hablo… claro que quiero hablar con ella, pasamela… si adiós- pidió, los dos que escuchaban aquella singular conversación se mostraron mas interesados por lo que Ichigo decía debido a que su semblante cambió completamente- Hola ¿Cómo estás?... yo igual de bien pero el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado… tal vez pueda verte pronto… no sé, en dos meses… espera espera espera no te pongas así, te prometo que te voy a llevar un regalo… ¡yo sabía que estabas mintiendo... si, te lo prometo y bueno, debo irme… cuídate mucho y cuida al viejo por mi ¿si?… yo también te quiero mucho, adiós- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Qué dice la family?- preguntó el pelirrojo con la vista puesta en el camino para disimular su asombro

- Meh, lo de siempre, tu sabes el viejo siempre está de dramático y… oh, adoro esa canción, súbele- dijo Ichigo prestándole más atención a la radio que a la conversación que tenía

* * *

><p>El auto rojo aparcó en el estacionamiento del hotel y de el descendieron las mismas tres personas que hacia unas horas se habían ido<p>

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, ya casi no tiene gasolina, voy de una vez- dijo el policía subiendo de nuevo al vehiculo

- Pero…- Ichigo iba a protestar pero el ya había arrancado y en menos de diez segundos se perdió de vista. "oh, no maldito cabeza de piña, me dejó aquí con ella, ¿y ahora que hago?, meh, lo tomaré con calma, no es como si no hubiese caminado con una chica linda antes" pensó

"No… el hacia que me sintiera menos incomoda, tranquila solo tienes que salir del estacionamiento y de ahí hasta el ascensor, no es mucho" pensaba ella llena de nerviosismo

- Será mejor que suba de una vez- dijo el, mas bien ordenó

- Ah… si- dijo ella disimulando muy bien los nervios como actriz que era, los dos comenzaron a andar rígidamente hacia la salida del estacionamiento

"Di algo, es peor si vamos en silencio" pensó Orihime mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo

"¿Uh, ¿Qué le pasa?" pensó y miró con "disimulo" a la chica que para ese tipo de situaciones incomodas no era tan buena actuando

"Me está mirando, ¿Qué hago?" pensó la actriz poniéndose mas nerviosa todavía y sin quererlo se sonrojó, Ichigo no sabía disimular nada bien

"Ay dios.. ahora si que es incomodo, ¡Dile algo!" pensó el militar poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla

"El camino hacia la salida se me está haciendo eterno" pensó la pelinaranja, y como no iba a hacérseles largo si iban bastante despacio

"¡Ya sé!" pensó el

- Ehm… yo quiero pedirle una disculpa- dijo Ichigo mientras carraspeaba y sacaba de sus cavilaciones a la chica

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella por inercia sin acordarse de algo

- Bueno… es que yo… yo… no- balbuceaba el por que no había escogido las palabras adecuadas, el celular de ella sonó interrumpiendolo

- Disculpe, debo atender- dijo ella contestando y se puso a hablar lo que restaba de camino del estacionamiento hasta que la puerta del elevador se cerró yendo en el solo ellos dos- Perdone, ¿decia?- dijo ya colgando y tocando los botones para que se abriera en su piso,

- Ah si, le quiero pedir una disculpa por lo que ocurrió en la mañana- dijo el quien ya había pensado las palabras correctas, en aquel cubículo iban solo ellos dos así que no tenía que preocuparse por que lo escucharan disculpándose

- Lo del baño, ¿no?- respondió Orihime mirándolo a los ojos, le pareció extraño que se estuviera disculpando hasta esa hora y desconocia la causa pero la disculpa tardía le ofendió un poco ya que el se había pasado con ella al decirle cabeza hueca y demás

- Si, bueno yo me porté muy mal con usted al decirle todas esas cosas y fui un idiota al comportarme así, de verdad espero que me perdone- pidió el con gesto serio

- Y-yo lo perdono pero si me responde algo- dijo ella acercándose un poco a el

- Claro, lo que quiera- respondió Ichigo

- Digamos que no fuera yo la que tuviese que cuidar, ¿me hubiera pedido disculpas si me hubiese visto de nuevo?- preguntó ella

- Bueno pues verá yo… yo…- decía el pero no le salía una respuesta concreta

- Este es mi piso, ojalá que mañana me pueda responder- respondió la pelinaranja acercándose a la puerta para salir, Ichigo se quedó mudo ya que nunca se esperó tal cuestión por parte de ella aunque tenía mucha razón al preguntar

- Si- fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba esperando que la actriz bajara pero en ese momento la luz del elevador se apagó para después volverse a encender aunque su resplandor era muy pobre

- Disculpen las molestias pero ha ocurrido un apagón y todo el hotel está trabajando con la energía de emergencia así que tendrán que esperar a que el servicio eléctrico arregle este problema- dijo una voz que provenía de la bocina que estaba encima de los botones del elevador

* * *

><p>¿Sabías que si partes cebolla mientras comes goma de mascar lloras menos?<p>

Una enseñanza inútil =D

* * *

><p>- Lo que faltaba- murmuró el militar cruzándose de brazos y recargándose<p>

- Ay no- dijo la pelinaranja abrazándose a si misma mientras se dejaba caer al suelo deslizándose por una de las paredes, pasaron cinco minutos en total silencio

- No- soltó de repente Ichigo, ella lo miró extrañada por que no entendía a que venía ese "No"- Bueno quiero decir que no me hubiera disculpado como lo hice, si no fuera usted seguro que habría hecho como si no la conociera si me la encontrara de nuevo y la verdad es que me estoy disculpando para que no piense mal de mi- se sinceró

- Ohhh, ya veo- dijo la pelinaranja sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada por la respuesta, otra vez el silencio se hizo presente- Agradezco su sinceridad- dijo ahora siendo ella la que rompia el silencio

- De nada, no es que fuera así siempre pero voy a trabajar con usted- dijo el restándole importancia al asunto, de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos

- ¿Podría llamarlo por su nombre?- preguntó ella

- No es propio pero puede llamarme por mi apellido y tratarme de tu- respondió el militar quien tenía los ojos cerrados

- Bien… K-kurosaki…-kun- dijo Orihime un tanto apenada, el sintió unn muy ligero cosquilleo en el estomago puesto que hacia mucho que no lo llamaban así, siempre era "Señor" o "Sargento", tenía que admitir le gustaba como sonaba u nombre con la voz de ella.

- Hace calor- fue el vago comentario que soltó el después de unos minutos

- S-si- dijo la pelinaranja que se encontraba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas algo temerosa

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ichigo por que desde hacia ya un rato ella estaba en esa posición

- Acabo de recordar que soy claustrofóbica- respondió ella sin mirarlo

- ¡Ay no mam… digo, ¿tiene alguna técnica para controlar el miedo o algo así?- cuestionó el de nuevo para evitar una situación incómoda

- No, hace mucho que no me quedaba encerrada en un lugar así de pequeño- dijo la chica con voz ahogada

"Piensa en algo rápido Ichigo, no sabes como pueda reaccionar… ¿Qué tal si se pone a gritar?, ¿y si le da un ataque de histeria y decide sacar a su homicida interior?, o peor aun… puede ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente" se debatia mentalmente el militar tratando de hallar una forma de salir de ese predicamento

- ¿Cómo es que se hizo actriz?- preguntó el sorprendiéndose a si mismo, Orihime se olvidó de su fobia por ese instante, el cuestionamiento la había tomado por sorpresa pero le respondió

- La verdad es que yo nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser una actriz, yo quería ser muchas cosas cuando era niña pero las circunstancias me obligaron a trabajar de esto-explicó ella

- ¿Circunstancias?- preguntó el otra vez

- Verás… yo tenía un hermano al que quería mucho, era como un padre para mi pero por desgracia lo asesinaron por que se endeudó con quien no debía, me quedé sola durante mucho tiempo y me vi obligada a hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir… no sé como pero hasta llegué a cantar en la calle y fue ahí donde me encontré a Urahara-san, dijo que tenía mucho talento así que me llevó con el y desde entonces me ha apoyado mucho- relató sonriendo con nostalgia

- Ya veo- dijo el meditando el asunto

- Si… eres la primer persona a la que se lo cuento- admitió la pelinaranja con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Si necesitara dinero vendería la exclusiva, no recuerdo haber oído algo así de ella" pensó el militar

- ¿Le gusta?- preguntó Ichigo sentándose en el suelo del elevador

- ¿Q-quien?- cuestionó ella un poco nerviosa por la pregunta ya que no la había captado bien

- Me refiero a que si le gusta ser actriz- corrigió el rodando los ojos

- Ahhh, eso… pues si y no, es bastante entretenido trabajar en esto por que conozco mucha gente nueva pero algunas veces los papeles no son de mi agrado, por ejemplo el que hago ahora- dijo Orihime suspirando, el estaba a punto de responderle que no veía mucho la televisión- Ya lo verás…- dijo

- Ok…- dijo el sin saber como proseguir

- ¿T-tienes familia?- preguntó ella atreviéndose a tocar el tema por que de verdad le intrigaba mucho lo ultimo que escuchó de la conversación que tuvo el pelinaranja con su padre y con la otra persona

- Si, como todo el mundo aunque la mayoría de las veces solo hablo con el viejo y con…- iba a decir pero su atención se distrajo ya que la luz se encendió por completo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron ver a Urahara quien estaba vestido informalmente(entiéndase que con unos pants y una playera)

- ¡Orihime-chan, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te dio una crisis?- preguntó el rubio metiéndose rápidamente al cubículo, se arrodilló frente a ella para verificar que la chica estuviera bien

- No… incluso se me olvidó- respondió ella notando ese detalle

- ¿Pues que hicieron?- preguntó el con recelo al notar que ella estaba completamente roja y algo agitada debido a que el aire acondicionado se apagó

- Nada- dijo Ichigo con seriedad

- Mmm, no me convences- dijo Urahara ayudando a su hija adoptiva a levantarse

- E-el me ayudó a que no me diera tanto miedo- explicó ella

- Bueno, te creo solo por que confio mucho en ti y sé que no harias este tipo de cosas con un Don Nadie- dijo el rubio agitando levemente el cabello de la pelinaranja

- ¡Oiga!- reclamó Ichigo conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo

- ¿Mande?- respondió el representante con mucha inocencia

- Mire a mi ningún enclenque me dice Don Nadie y se sale con la suya pero a usted lo respeto solo por que es mi jefe y no lo golpeo por esa misma razón- dijo el militar mientras mentalmente contaba hasta 10

- Ay si tu, que miedo- dijo el con sarcasmo- Ven y trata de golpearme- retó, salió del elevador y se paró en medio del pasillo mientras le hacia señas al pelinaranja

- ¡Urahara-san, por favor no!- se alarmó Orihime

- Si usted insiste- dijo Ichigo muy contento de que podría desquitar su molestia, se posicionó a tres metros frente al rubio y de inmediato mandó un puño por delante que tenía como destino estrellarse en la nariz pero sorpresivamente Urahara lo atajó, lo giró hacia arriba para que produjera un intenso dolor en musculo del brazo de su atacante y lo empujó un poco para regresarlo

- ¿Eso es todo?- dijo el representante con tono sereno

- No, aquí viene lo bueno- respondió el pelinaranja y se abalanzó contra su jefe repitiendo el mismo golpe aunque esta vez el rubio lo tomó con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra del antebrazo para después dejarlo en el suelo con un movimiento que aparentaba ser sencillo- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- exclamó al sentir lo duro del piso

- Pues si que me dolieron tus golpes- se mofó el otro mientras sonreía, Ichigo se levantó rápidamente y fue de nuevo en contra de Urahara y el resultado fue el mismo durante otros cinco intentos y con diferentes movimientos aunque en el ultimo le aplicaba una llave digna de El Santo

- Detente por favor, Kurosaki-kun se está poniendo morado- dijo la pelinaranja un poco preocupada

- Bueeeno- dijo el y soltó abruptamente al militar

- ¿Qué demonios es usted?- preguntó Ichigo completamente sorprendido por la fuerza que tenía su jefe

- Es cinta negra en Karate, campeón en Judo, Muay Thai y Kendo, también sabe un poco de Boxeo y combate estilo libre- dijo la actriz tratando de comprobar si el estaba bien sin acercarse

- ¿Y entonces por que necesita dos guardaespaldas?- preguntó el pelinaranja completamente molesto

- A mi no me gusta lastimar a las personas y solo lucho por deporte además quiero que me manden una invitación si alguna vez hacen un torneo King of fighters, Tekken o alguno parecido- explicó Urahara como si fuera algo normal

"Friki" pensó Ichigo rodando los ojos

- Gracias por cuidarla pero para eso te pago- dijo el rubio dando la media velta para irse- ¿Me trajiste algo?- preguntó con cara de cachorro abandonado a Orihime

- Sip, uno mas para tu colección- dijo ella sacando una ficuta lily ledi de Star Wars

- Oh muchas gracias, con este ya solo me faltan 23 para tenerlas todas- dijo el muy contento- Kurosaki-san, dile a tu compañero que mañana los espero a las 5:20 am para irnos-.

- Claro, ahí estaremos- aseguró el

- Bueno nos vemos mañana... ahh y cuando quieras te puedo dar unas clases de defensa personal- respondió el con una sonrisa burlona para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación

- Es tu jefe Ichigo, soportalo hasta que acabes con esa misión- murmuró el pelinaranja para si mismo

- Uhmmm gracias por ayudarme... ahora que lo pienso ya son dos veces este día- dijo la actriz interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del militar

- No se preocupe, es mi trabajo- respondió el dando la media vuelta para subir de nuevo al ascensor

- Está bien, te veo mañana... q-que descanses- dijo ella yendose rápido

- Igualmente- dijo el sin mucha atención ya dentro del cubiculo, marcó el numero del piso pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el así que salió con fastidio y buscó su habitación, lamentablemente estaba al lado de la del rubio, puso cara de circunstancias y entró.

* * *

><p>- Hola- lo saludó el pelirrojo quien estaba recostado en el sofá viendo un partido de futbol<p>

- Hola abandonador- respondió Ichigo

- No fue mi culpa, mi auto necesitaba gasolina y mi auto es mi todo, mi templo, mi vida- dijo Renji restándole impotancia al asunto

- ¿Para que me molesto en reclamarle?- preguntó el otro sentándose a su lado, como le aburria el partido mejor se puso a pensar en lo que habia ocurrido en el día, nunca antes había tenido un día de trabajo tan peculiar como ese, pasando de un miedo extremo por ser despedido pasando por un pánico incontrolable al haber perdido a Orihime y por ultimo un terror infundado al quedarse en el elevador con ella

- ¡Gol de... ¿por que estás sonriendo?- preguntó el policía poniendo cara de espanto por ver esa sonrisa tan calmada en el rostro de su amigo

- No es cierto- negó el volviendo a su habitual gesto de seriedad

- Claro que si, yo te vi- insistió el pelirrojo

- Fue tu imaginación, ¿ves lo que pasa cuando te quedas mucho tiempo viendo la caja idiota?- preguntó Ichigo señalando acusadoramente la televisión que nada de culpa tenía de que el estuviera sonriendo

- Okeeey...- dijo Renji sabiendo que si insistía más en el asunto no llegaría a hacer que su compañero admitiera que sonreía por el recuerdo de ese día

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado!<p>

.

Leanme en el próximo capitulo por la misma pagina en el mismo link =D

.

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) En esta vida siempre debe predominar el "Yo debo ser" en lugar del "Yo quiero ser"~


	4. 4 Cuidarás a la actriz dijeron, será

Hola a todos y todas!

Lamento mucho la tardanza en la publicación de este fic pero la imaginación me dejó sola durante mucho tiempo y a duras penas me dio para terminar este capitulo, tardaré pero juro por mi playera del cruz azul... no, esa no la vuelvo a arriesgar, a ver... os juro por mis libros de Star Wars(si, también hicieron 3 novelas) que este fic tendrá final, tal vez hasta Diciembre pero lo tendrá

Espero que les guste y dejen review que me siento forever alone cuando no hay XD

Bleach no me pertenece, me es suficiente con poder escribir

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 "Cuidarás a la actriz dijeron, será sencillo dijeron..."<strong>

.

- ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san! ¿durmieron bien?- preguntó Urahara cuando ambos guardaespaldas le abrieron la puerta, ellos vestían un sencillo traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje pero se les veía bastante bien… aunque la cara de desvelados que tenían les quitaba porte

- No- respondió Ichigo mientras bostezaba y salía de la habitación

- Seguro que los colchones eran incomodos, le diré al gerente- dijo el rubio pensativo

- Yo creo que mas bien no descansamos por que nos obligó a jugar Halo toda la noche con usted- dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su maleta para salir

- No me quieran echar la culpa del que no sepan decir no además no los obligué- recalcó el del sombrero que por cierto vestía un traje color crema, camisa negra y corbata de rayas blancas y negras que sumándole el sombrero lo hacían parecer el capi di tutti capi de la Cosa Nostra

- Amenazó con descontarnos la mitad del sueldo si no accedíamos- recordó el pelinaranja

- Niñita sensible- dijo el rubio como si nada, lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue…

**Flash back**

- Ya apaga la televisión que mañana nos requieren a las 5:20- dijo Ichigo desde el baño puesto que acababa de lavarse los dientes

- Pero aun no termina la película- protestó el pelirrojo sin querer soltar el control

- Como quieras, el que va a parecer mapache mañana vas a se tu y… - iba a sermonear el militar pero en eso escuchó que golpeaban insistentemente la puerta, cruzó todo el cuarto hasta la puerta, abrió y se encontró con Urahara quien tenía una enorme caja en brazos la cual en el interior contenía una consola de videojuegos, también traía varias cajas rectangulares mas pequeñas apiladas encima

- ¡Hello!, les traje sus uniformes para mañana- dijo Urahara entrando sin ser invitado y les entregó un par de cajas a ambos

- Gracias…- dijeron ellos

- ¿Qué ocurre si no nos quedan?- preguntó Renji

- Les quedan, tengo buen ojo para ese tipo de cosas- respondió el del sombrero

- En efecto, es de mi talla- dijo Ichigo bastante sorprendido ya que vio la etiqueta del saco

- Solo los vi y supe la talla de ambos por que cuando yo digo que una mujer usa copa C es por que usa copa C- dijo muy sonriente el rubio

- ¿Y se siente orgulloso de tener esa habilidad?- preguntó el militar un poco extrañado

- Mucho… ¿no les apetece jugar un ratito con su nuevo y adorable jefe?- preguntó el

- No gracias señor, justo íbamos a acostarnos- dijo Renji muy cortésmente

- Por favooooor- dijo el del sombrero haciendo cara de gatito abandonado

- ¿No tiene que descansar usted también?- preguntó el pelinaranja empezando a perder la paciencia

- Es que no tengo sueño, dormí en la tarde como un bebé ya que el masaje me relajó mucho- dijo el instalando la consola frente a la tele

- Tal vez usted sí pero yo me siento muy cansado por este primer día de trabajo- argumentó el policía

- Mmm que pena, creo que tendré que recurrir a mis técnicas de convencimiento por que no quiero jugar yo solito: "o juegan conmigo o les quito medio sueldo durante tres meses"- dijo Urahara con una mirada gélida, de inmediato los dos chicos ya estaban sentados en el sofá con joystick en mano

- ¡Que comience el juego!- dijeron ambos fingiendo muy bien entusiasmo

**Fin del flash back**

- ¿Y no nos la pasamos bien?- preguntó el rubio tocando la puerta de la habitación de Orihime

"No, no nos dejó de decir que botones presionar durante todo el rato" pensaron ambos mientras rodaban los ojos

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó la pelinaranja al salir, vestía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla azul marino y una blusa color azul pastel

- Buenas- respondieron todos aunque solo uno de ellos con una sonrisa

- Orihime-chan, olvidé decirte anoche que hoy tienes llamado para grabar la escena en la sala- dijo el rubio mirando su reloj

- Pensé que era hasta mañana- dijo la pelinaranja consultando su teléfono para corroborar la fecha

- Decidieron adelantarlo, tu sabes que a mi… digo a la productora le gusta cambiar muchas cosas en el argumento- dijo Urahara suspirando pesadamente- Dejen voy a pagar la cuenta y nos vemos en el estacionamiento-.

- Si- dijeron los guardaespaldas empezando a adoptar la actitud que su servicio requeria, bajaron en completo silencio hacia el estacionamiento donde esperaron por poco tiempo al del sombrero quien venía hablando por su celular

- Llamé para que nos trajeran un auto y viene enseguida- anunció

- Yo traje mi auto por que viajamos en el desde el campo de Ichigo- dijo el policía señalando su adoración de cuatro ruedas, luego tomó las llaves y le quitó la alarma

- No problemo, te lo puedes llevar y dejarlo en mi casa si me dejas manejarlo- respondió Urahara sonriendo

- Pero pero pero pero…- decía el sintiéndose aterrado con la idea de tener que dejar a otro conducir su auto y en ese momento el rubio le tomó rápidamente(diría más bien arrebató) las llaves y se subió con rapidez al vehiculo

- Genial, estos asientos de piel debieron costarte mucho- comentó el representante encendiendo el auto

- ¡Yo voy con usted!- dijo Renji subiendo en el asiento del co-piloto, quería asegurarse de que la pintura no sufriera ningún rasguño

- No de nuevo…- dijo Ichigo sintiéndose sumamente incómodo por quedarse con Orihime

- ¡Esperen ahí hasta que llegue el auto!- gritó el rubio antes de salir a toda velocidad

- ¡Ni modo que nos vayamos caminando!- le respondió el pelinaranja

- Pues de hecho podemos, la casa de Urahara-san está como a 45 minutos caminando- le dijo ella

- ¿Tan cerca?, ¿y por que nos citó aquí entonces?- preguntó el militar sintiendo que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior fue una completa perdida de tiempo

- Es que es muy ostentoso a veces- dijo la actriz con una gotita en la sien

- Si no me dice no me doy cuenta… ya que, esperemos el transporte por que yo vestido así no me animo a caminar en la calle, voy a parecer Yakuza- dijo el cruzando los brazos para esperar, lo bueno fue que el vehiculo no tardó más de cinco minutos

- Buenos días señorita- saludó el chofer mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta

- Buenos días Tessai-san, ¿Cómo sigue tu resfriado?- preguntó ella abordando

- Ya estoy un poco mejor señorita, gracias por preguntar- dijo el chofer con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto, Me llamo Tessai- dijo extendiendo una mano al militar

- Igualmente, yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki y al parecer trabajaremos juntos desde ahora- respondió el estrechándola e inesperadamente Tessai y se acercó un poco a su oido

- Me gustará trabajar contigo y saber de que color so tus intestinos- le susurró para después hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada- Suba por favor, el viaje no será largo- dijo dando la media vuelta

- Okeeeey…- dijo el pelinaranja sintiendo unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo a su amado campo militar, para gritarle a los soldados rasos, sentirse como el jefe durante los ejercicios de entrenamiento pero sobre todo para no tener que soportar a Urahara

* * *

><p>- Este… K-kurosaki-kun ¿t-te sientes mal?- preguntó Orihime un poco cohibida ya que podría jurar que Ichigo estaba morado<p>

- No, es solo que aun es muy temprano- mintió el para que la chica no se diera cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso, no solo por lo de hace unos minutos si no por todo el empleo en general… aunque iba a menos de un metro de ella, eso también podía influir un poco

- Si, todavía no amanece- comentó ella observando por la ventana como las calles aun se veian medio desiertas por la hora, en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a su destino en los limites de la ciudad, el auto aparcó frente a una casa no muy grande de dos pisos, pintada de blanco y con tejas marrones, un jardín que lucía bien cuidado y un garaje donde debía de guardarse el auto, parecía una típica casa de película americana

- Bajen por favor, yo todavía tengo que hacer unos pendientes más- dijo el chofer, así lo hicieron ambos pelinaranjas y después se quedaron esperando a que apareciera el auto rojo del policía

- ¿Entramos?- preguntó la actriz encaminándose a la puerta principal ya que tenía un poco de frio

- Entre si usted quiere, yo los espero por que presiento que algo pasó- respondió Ichigo sin despegar la mirada del camino, ella decidió esperar a ambos junto con el militar, solo por si algo se ofrecia, pasaron diez minutos y nada, no había señales de Renji y Urahara, de vez en cuando la actriz le daba una mirada al pelinaranja e igual el, en la ultima Ichigo notó que ella estaba abrazada a si misma y dedujo que el frio la estaba calando, justo su mente estaba maquinando el darle su saco para seguir esperando pero el automóvil por fin hizo aparición por el camino

- Que bueno, ya vienen- dijo ella suspirando aliviada, el auto derrapó, se estacionó frente al garaje y de el bajaron ambos hombres pero…

- ¡Tierra, tierra!- exclamó el pelirrojo dejándose caer al suelo para después besarlo

- ¿Ves?, te dije que podía pasar en medio de esos camiones de carga- dijo el del sombrero cerrando el auto

- ¡Ichigo!, ¡pensé que no volvería a ver tu amargado rostro!- dijo Renji abrazándose al militar con fuerza

- Urahara-san, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Orihime acercándose al rubio

- Es que el motor de ese auto es impresionante, tiene muchos caballos de fuerza y no me resistí a darle una vuelta a toda la ciudad- explicó el

- ¡Es un maniaco!, ¡Por poco y me da un infarto!, ¡¿Qué cree que hubiera pasado si nos accidentamos?- dijo el policía aun agarrado de su amigo

- ¿Le dio toda la vuelta a la ciudad?, debio de ir a mas de 150 km/h- dijo el pelinaranja mas preocupado por saber a que velocidad iban exactamente que por lo que pudo haber ocurrido

- Efectivamente pero eso que se dice policía no paraba de gritar "¡Tenga cuidado!, ¡Desacelere en las curvas!, ¡Baje la velocidad!, ¡Cuidado con la anciana!, ¡Pobre perro casi lo atropella!, ¡Se paso tres altos!, ¡Por favor déjeme bajar!", no aguantas nada Abarai-san- respondió Urahara despectivamente

- Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos- lloriqueó el policía

- Bueno ya niñas, entremos- dijo el rubio siendo seguido por Orihime, los otros dos también entraron y se sorprendieron al ver que por dentro la casa se veía normal a comparación de lo extraño que era el dueño, una sala, un comedor, seguro que subiendo las escaleras estaban las habitaciones y el baño, una estancia, un estudio, un segundo baño, unas escaleras que daban al sótano y una puerta con un cartel que decía "En mi casa y con mi gente se me respeta, no entres si no es algo de vida o muerte ;p"… adiós normalidad

- Not bad- susurró el pelirrojo, el militar solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada- dijo Urahara

- Gracias- dijeron ambos

- Bueno, yo me voy a estudiar un poco los libretos, los veo mas tarde- se despidió Orihime subiendo las escaleras

- Ustedes se quedarán por allá- señaló el representante en dirección al sótano- Vayan por sus maletas y acomódense, después vayan a mi oficina, es esa- dijo señalando ahora hacia donde estaba el curioso cartel

"¡No me diga!" pensó el pelinaranja

El se fue hacia la puerta que había indicado mientras que los elementos de seguridad abrieron la puerta que estaba bajando las otras escaleras

- ¿Q-que es esto?- preguntó el pelirrojo bastante impresionado por la vista de ese lugar

El sótano parecía cuarto de arraigo puesto que solo había dos camas, un televisor y un closet en una esquina, del otro extremo estaba una lavadora, una secadora y la calefacción, justo en medio había unas cajas pero estas parecían recién traídas

- Acogedor, ¿no?- preguntó Ichigo con tono indefinido

- Mi casa del árbol que tenía cuando era niño era mejor que esto y sé lo que vas a decir "Estás trabajando, no de vacaciones" pero esto es exagerar- dijo el policía señalando el lugar

- Ahora si coincidía contigo, primero hablemos con el y veamos que nos tiene, estoy muy seguro que por algo nos metió aquí- respondió el otro yendo por sus cosas, Renji suspiró y fue también por sus pertenencias

Dos horas después los dos guardaespaldas estaban frente a la puerta que debía ser la oficina de Urahara, justo uno de ellos iba a tocar cuando les abrieron

- Buenos días- saludo una rubia bastante exuberante que vestía un traje sastre con minifalda color rojo y blusa blanca además de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja color negro, el cabello lo llevaba largo y suelto con corte degrafilado y se veía bastante bien con tan solo un poco de delineador y brillo labial, los tres no se movieron del umbral de la puerta debido a que ella no los invitó a pasar

- Buenos días- contestaron los dos algo idiotizados ante la belleza de esa mujer y sin querer(si claro… sin querer) se les fue la vista hacia mas debajo de la cara

- ¡Par de pervertidos!- dijo ella soltándoles una cachetada a ambos

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo sobando el área afectada

- ¿Que no saben que es de muy mala educación mirar los atributos de una mujer sin su permiso?- preguntó la rubia bastante ofendida

- Fue involuntario además es su culpa, no debería andar con un escote tan pronunciado- reclamó Ichigo también con una mano sobre la mejilla

- Es verdad, a los hombres nos gusta el misterio- lo secundó el otro

- ¡Y puede que sea muy bonita pero golpea como un gorila!- dijo el pelinaranja sintiendo que el dolor desaparecia, la mujer en cuestión sonrió sospechosamente

- Gracias, gracias, sé que soy muy atractiva pero no me lo había dicho un hombre tan guapo- dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo esperando ponerlo nervioso pero ocurrió justo lo contrario

- Mmm, uno no le puede decir un simple comentario a una mujer por que ya creen que quieres algo más- replicó el militar cruzándose de brazos

- Por el amor de Dios… ¿Tan joven y ya tan amargado?- preguntó ella con rostro afligido

- ¡Eso no es de su incumbencia, señora!- le respondió el empezando a enojarse, ¿acaso era pecado el no sonreir todo el tiempo?, ¿tenía algo de malo ver la vida desde un punto de vista no amoroso?

- ¡Señorita, aunque te cueste más trabajo!- reclamó ella

- Ichigo, ¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz así a una dama tan bella como esta?- lo reprendió Renji y jaló a su amigo- ¿Qué no ves que a las señoras no les gusta que les digan que tan viejas están?- "susurró" pero su voz no fue tan baja como creía

- Me están dando unas ganas inmensas de castrar a alguien- dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos

- Matsumoto-san, ¿ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Urahara hablándole al oído a la mujer desde atrás

- ¡No, no pasa nada señor!- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco

- Tardaron más de lo que esperaba- dijo el rubio

- Lo sentimos señor, es que nos estábamos aclimatando- se excusó el policía

- Si es por eso está bien, les presento a mi secretaria Rangiku Matsumoto- dijo el poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella- Por favor cuiden de ella también- pidió sonriendo amablemente

- E-encantada- dijo ella extendiendo una mano con nerviosismo

- Igualmente- respondieron ellos al estrechar la mano y se presentaron respectivamente

- Adelante- indicó el representante dejándolos pasar a su oficina pero antes había un cuarto conectado a otro en donde solo había un escritorio y una computadora que debían ser la estación de trabajo de Matsumoto

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó la rubia

- Traenos café por favor el mio…-

- Capucchino con moka y chocolate rallado, enseguida lo traigo ¿Cómo lo toman?- preguntó a los chicos con una sonrisa

- Negro con dos de azúcar por favor- pidió el pelinaranja preguntándose si hablaba con la misma persona de hace tres minutos

- Igual el mio- pidió Renji y miro a su compañero completamente sorprendido

- Ya vuelvo- dijo ella mientras salía contoneándose de felicidad, los tres pasaron a la otra habitación la cual los dejó sin palabras

- Tomen asiento- indicó el del sombrero haciendo lo propio detrás de un escritorio de caoba negra y una elegante silla de cuero, ellos hicieron lo indicado pero miraban con la boca abierta toda la oficina que era toda una oda al frikismo, empezando por que era una replica exacta de la oficina de Tony Montana(1), también había armas medievales, japonesas y de otros tipos en una pared cubierta de terciopelo negro, varias figuritas coleccionables en un exhibidor, dos libreros bastante grandes que cubrían dos paredes competas atascados de todo tipo de literatura, revistas, comics y demás, también había una vitrina con varios trofeos, la mayoría con su nombre y muchas otras cosas más que cualquier geek/friki/otaku tiene en su habitación

"Justo así me imaginé su oficina…" pensó Ichigo no muy sorprendido al ver todo aquello

"He muerto y he entrado al Valhala" pensó Renji extasiado por tal visión

- El motivo que me orilló a contratarlos son estas cartas- dijo el poniendo sobre el escritorio al menos quince hojas que tenían algunos dobleces marcados- Por favor revísenlas- pidió y así lo hicieron

- Pero que persona tan enferma- dijo el pelinaranja mientras leía una escrita con sangre

- Personas- corrigió el policía

- ¿Cómo que personas?- preguntó Urahara sumamente sorprendido

- Antes de explicarle, ¿podría hacer favor de relatarnos desde cuando comenzaron a llegar?- preguntó el pelirrojo acomodándose en su asiento

- Claro, no tiene más de dos meses que empezaron a aparecer y solo tres de ellas han llegado directamente a Orihime-chan, yo intercepté cuatro y las demás me las facilitó su maquillista por que las encontraba en su camerino antes de que se grabara alguna escena- explicó el rubio jugueteando con una hoja semi-doblada

- ¿Tiene sospechosos?- preguntó Ichigo releyendo otra carta

- Diría que todos los que trabajan con ella son sospechosos menos tres o cuatro personas, tampoco tengo enemigos o algo parecido- respondió el

- No que usted sepa pero si los tiene yo le aseguro que nos encargaremos de saber quien es- dijo Renji

- Gracias, otra cosa que quiero que hagan por mi- pidió el representante

- ¿Quiere que le instalemos el sistema de seguridad y que le pongamos una cerca?- preguntó el pelinaranja, ya que había visto de cerca las cajas y se encontró con algunas cámaras y en el patio había algunas tablas delgadas

- Si, eso era justamente, planifiquemos todo- dijo el representante sacando una libreta

* * *

><p>La actriz bajó de su habitación para desayunar algo ya que por el horario en el que había salido del hotel no tuvo tiempo de consumir alimento alguno<p>

- Buenos días Rangiku-san, ¿no era tu día libre hoy?- preguntó Orihime al encontrarse con la rubia en la cocina

- Hola, si pero Urahara-san me pidió que viniera para ordenar algunas cosas que no puede dejar pendientes además no es problema para mi, vivo cerca y no tenía planes- explicó ella sirviendo el café en tazas

- A mi me parece que trabajas demasiado- comentó la pelinaranja tomando un tazón para comer un poco de cereal

- Tal vez pero me gusta mucho trabajar aquí- dijo la rubia un poco pensativa pero de inmediato sonrió radiantemente- Y dime ¿Que te parecen los chicos?- preguntó

- M-me parece que son buenas personas- opinó la actriz esperando que la secretaria no tocara "ése" tema que siempre sacaba cuando se trataba de hombres

- ¡Oh vamos Orihime!, ¿Cuál de ellos te gusta?- preguntó Matsumoto

- Todavía no los conozco tan bien como para decir que me guste alguno- respondió ella esperando sonar convincente

- Mmm, buen punto, me alegro- dijo la rubia asintiendo, la pelinaranja la miró interrogativamente- Es que se ve que son buenos tipos pero uno es un desastre al tratar con mujeres y el otro está amargado- explicó

- Ahhh… pero recuerda que la persona que da una buena primera impresión, no es buena persona- dijo ella intrigada por saber como la mujer había descubierto esas cosas de sus guardaespaldas

- Orihime, pareces galleta de la fortuna ya que siempre andas con tus frases, bueno yo me voy que Urahara-san está esperando su café- dijo la secretaria antes de salir de la cocina dejando sola a la chica con sus pensamientos

- Buenos días Inoue no nos dimos cuenta de que llegaron- dijo un chico que aparentaba unos 14 años, cabello blanco con cara de enfado y vestido con una pijama azul cielo estampado con cuadros y triángulos de colores

- Buenos días Toshi-kun, no te hablé por que no quería despertarte, es que cuando duermes te ves taaaan lindo que….- dijo ella

- Yo no soy lindo- lo cortó el un poco sonrojado- Y no es Toshi, es Toshiro- corrigió

- Como digas ¿te hago el desayuno?- preguntó la pelinaranja buscando ingredientes

- ¡NO!- dijo el peliblanco con espanto mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor de la cocina- Digo, solo quiero un poco de café y galletas- dijo para no hacer sentir mal a la actriz

- Aquí tienes- dijo ella pasándole lo solicitado- Hola Momo-chan- saludó a una chica que al parecer tenía la misma edad que el chico pero era un poco más alta, de cabellera negra peinada en un chongo cubierto con un pequeño trozo de tela, vestía pijama rosa y pantuflas de conejito

- Orihime-chan, que bueno que regresaste- dijo ella dándole un abrazo a la mencionada- Oye ¿Quiénes son los que están en la oficina?- preguntó sentándose junto a Toshiro

- Ah, ellos son los guardaespaldas que contrató Urahara-san, dijo que le hace falta un poco de seguridad a esta casa- explicó ella

- Supongo que si- dijo el peliblanco no muy convencido- Pero ese señor siempre hace lo que quiere, ¿O me equivoco, Hinamori?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelinegra

- ¡Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, llevo diciéndotelo desde que te conozco Shiro-chan!- le reclamó la chica con un puchero

- ¡Que no es Shiro-chan, es Toshiro!- reclamó el chico pero luego suspiró sabiendo que sus reclamos eran ignorados siempre – Ustedes dos se acaban mi hígado- dijo

- Tu eres el que se enoja por que quiere Toshi-kun- respondió Orihime riendo un poco antes de salir de la cocina, los dos restantes quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon a la pelinaranja cerrando la puerta de su habitación

- Creo que ahora si ya podemos almorzar- dijo Hinamori dirigiéndose hacia la estufa y sacando un sartén

* * *

><p>- Por todo lo que dice y por lo complicado de todo este asunto creo que tendrá que haber un infiltrado- opinó Renji al escuchar todo lo que había acontecido hasta su contratación<p>

- Eso estaba pensando y serás tu- dijo el rubio señalando al policía- Kurosaki-san será el guardaespaldas oficial, tu serás un simple jala cables que va a investigar desde las sombras además supongo que tienes experiencia en investigaciones y esas cosas- explicó mientras anotaba todo en la libreta

- Si, además me gustan este tipo de misiones- dijo el pelirrojo

- Pues entonces ya te estás yendo, ve a esta dirección y preséntate con Yoruichi Shihoin, ella me va a ayudar con esto por que teme que también le pase a otro actor- dijo Urahara extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación de la mencionada

- Creo que con eso quiere decir que a mi me toca poner la cerca y las cámaras, ¿no?- preguntó Ichigo

- Sep- afirmaron los otros dos

- Será mejor que comience en este momento- dijo el pelinaranja levantándose para irse y empezar con sus labores

- Tienes que terminarlo todo antes de las Dos, a esa hora tienes que acompañar a… ya se fue- le dijo el rubio

- Así es siempre, se acostumbrará- le dijo el pelirrojo

- ¿Pues que le pasó?- preguntó Urahara

- Secreto de estado, me hizo prometer que no diría nada acerca de el y cito "Si abres el pico yo te dejaré como eunuco"- dijo el policía poniendo cara de sufrimiento

- Auch ¿es casado, dejado, viudo?- cuestionó el rubio para saber mas o menos que pasaba con el militar

- Dejado pero siempre dice que le gustaría ser viudo- respondió Renji suspirando

* * *

><p>Ichigo salió de la oficina de su ahora jefe y vio que la voluptuosa secretaria estaba bastante apurada escribiendo en su computadora<p>

- Yo que creía que era de las que se pintaban las uñas durante el trabajo- dijo el con una media sonrisa

- Pues ya ves que no, toma esa caja, tiene una laptop para que configures todo el sistema- respondió Matsumoto sin dejar de hacer lo suyo

- Bien- dijo el secamente, tomó la caja y salió, al cerrar la puerta se cruzó con un chico y una chica en pijama

- Hola- dijo ella bastante desconcertada

- Hola- respondió el pelinaranja sin saber que decir

- Tu debes ser uno de los tipos que contrató ese señor ¿no?- preguntó el peliblanco con algo de recelo

- Si, ¿algún problema _niño_?- preguntó el mayor remarcando la ultima palabra ocasionando molestia en el chico

- Nop, claro que no _viejo_- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

- Y a todo esto ¿ustedes quienes son?- preguntó Ichigo, al parecer el intento de fastidiarlo no funcionó

- Vivimos aquí, me llamo Momo y el es Shiro-chan- dijo la chica extendiendo una mano para estrecharla y sonriendo un poco sonrojada, el militar se la estrechó amablemente

- ¡Hitsugaya Toshiro!- dijo el peliblanco mitad molesto por la actitud de ella y la otra mitad por lo de "Shiro-chan"

- Kurosaki Ichigo, desde hoy trabajo aquí y si me disculpan tengo que desquitar el sueldo- dijo el yéndose, la pelinegra se quedó viendo por un momento la espalda del militar

- Tengo que hablar con Orihime-chan- se dijo Hinamori y subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo

- Ahhh, mujeres- dijo el chico mientras ponía las manos detrás de la nuca pero de pronto sintió un muy efusivo abrazo desde atrás

- ¡Capitán!- dijo la voluptuosa rubia mientras ahogaba a Toshiro

- No hagas eso y te he dicho que no me digas así- se quejó el tratando de soltarse

- Aun quieres ser capitán de la marina, ¿no?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa, el chico apenas asintió algo apenado- Te lo digo para que te acostumbres- dijo un poco orgullosa

Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, el peliblanco quería mucho a Matsumoto ya que fue y aun era la hermana mayor-madre que necesitó cuando era niño y aun ahora seguía necesitándola cerca pero no le diría nunca tal cosa por que ella se emocionaría mucho y no lo dejaría en paz para nada

- ¿Está ese señor en su oficina?- preguntó el chico

- Sip pero atiende una llamada- respondió ella mirando hacia su lugar de trabajo

- Bueno, al rato bajo a verlo- dijo Toshiro encogiéndose de hombros , subió las escaleras hacia su habitación para encerrarse a jugar un poco con la computadora

* * *

><p>- Me pregunto que diría el comandante si me viera en este momento- dijo Ichigo en el jardín mientras ponía la cerca, iba y venía del patio trasero puesto que ahí estaban los maderos; no pasaba de medio día y aun así el calor era ya sofocante pero se aguantaba por que el tuvo la culpa de aceptar esa misión<p>

No se dio cuenta de que un par de personas lo miraban desde la ventana que daba justo al lugar en el que trabajaba

- Creo que ya tuvimos mucho Kurosaki-kun por hoy- dijo Orihime cerrando la cortina- Tengo que aprenderme ese dialogo para dentro de 4 horas, ayúdame por favor- pidió sentándose en su cama, su habitación era como la de cualquier chica común: una cama, un escritorio, una televisión sobre una repisa con algunos libros aunque cabe destacar que en la pared sobre su cama había un poster que decía "We rise from hell, yeah!" con letras rojas que parecían manchas de sangre

- Ok, te ayudo pero admite que quieres seguir viendo- dijo la chica pelinegra tomando asiento en la silla giratoria del escritorio

- Verlo si pero hablar con el… no creo-

- ¿Por?

- Bueno, verás…- dijo ella contándole todo lo que había pasado en el sanitario y en el centro comercial

- ¿En serio eso hicieron los guardias?- preguntó Momo incrédula

- Si, cuando llegué los estaban interrogando como si hubieran cometido homicidio- respondió la actriz

- Vaya, ese si fue un mal comienzo pero si te lo propones puedes conquistar a Kurosaki-san- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

- Tal vez pero no sé, ese otro chico aun no ha salido totalmente de mi corazón- dijo Orihime suspirando

* * *

><p>- Ya terminé con la barda y las cámaras- dijo Ichigo entrando sin haber llamado a la puerta antes<p>

- Pásale- dijo Urahara enarcando una ceja mientras quitaba la vista de su computadora

- ¿Que sigue?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos

- Ve a asearte que ya casi es hora de que se vayan, faltan 20 minutos y si me disculpas estoy en una importante conferencia- respondió el rubio agitando una mano

- No sea mentiroso si se refleja en la ventana que está jugando World Of Warcraft- puntualizó el militar irritado

- Sigue siendo importante, estoy negociando por una espada- dijo el del sombrero ofendido

- ¿Desea que haga algo más antes de irme?- preguntó Ichigo tratando de no perder la compostura

- Nada más mi fiel lacayo, puedes retirarte… - indicó y el pelinaranja dio media vuelta para irse- Espera, no te he dicho algo importante- dijo haciéndolo regresar

- ¿Qué?, digo ¿Mande?- dijo el tratando de sonar cortés pero no pudo

- Te encargo mucho a Orihime-chan- dijo en tono muy serio

- No tiene por que pedirmelo, ese es mi trabajo- respondió el militar en el mismo tono

- Tu también ten cuidado de con quienes tratas, sé que no va a ser muy dificil para ti mantener tu distancia pero no está de más decirlo- dijo Urahara estirando los brazos

- ¿Por que lo dice?- preguntó Ichigo con curiosidad

- Todo el mundo tiene su ego- dijo sonriendo amablemente

- Lo tendré en cuenta- respondió el pelinaranja

- Llevate el auto negro, no quiero ni un rasguño- dijo el rubio

- Claro... a proposito ¿de donde sacó a su chofer?- cuestionó con curiosidad y nerviosismo

- El programa de protección de testigos no me deja responder eso- respondió el representante sin expresión alguna en la cara

- Ok...- dijo Ichigo y sin más se fue lamentandose muycho no haber renunciado a esa misión cuando pudo, mientras tanto Urahara marcó en su celular

- Tessai-san lograste asustarlo, te debo la cena- dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>Ambos pelinaranjas abordaro el auto a la hora predestinmada para salir, iban en silencio hasta que a ella se le ocurrió romper el hielo<p>

- ¿Te sentiste bien en el cuarto que te dio Urahara-san?- preguntó temerosa

- Digamos que comparado con el jefe... me cayó de maravilla- dijo el levantando un poco ambas cejas, le abrió la puerta a la chica y luego abordó el vehículo para dirigirse al foro de grabación.

Iba a velocidad media pero ambos iban completamente callados cosa que ahora puso incomodo a Ichigo así que encendió la radio

- ¿Alguna estación en especial?- preguntó el por cortesía

- La que está sintonizada está bien- respondió Orihime sonriendo

- Como guste- dijo el pelinaranja subiendole un poco

**The mother of all that is evil_  
><em>her lips are poisonous venom_  
><em>wicked temptress knows how to please_  
><em>the priestess roars, "get down on your knees"_  
><em>the rite of the praying mantis_  
><em>kiss the bones of the enchantress_  
><em>spellbound searching through the night_  
><em>a howling man surrenders the fight_  
><em>**

**One look in her lusting eyes_  
><em>savage fear in you will rise_  
><em>teeth of terror sinking in_  
><em>the bite of the she-wolf**

Iba a cambiar la estación rápidamentepuesto que no le parecía muy correcto andar escuchando ese tipo de canciones en presencia de una mujer, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio como ella claramente tarareaba aquella canción tan inusual

- Trabajo con los locos Addam´s- se dijo a si mismo tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de ver

* * *

><p>Gracias al GPS logró llegar al foro, mostró una identificación(que Urahara le dio antes de irse) y lo dejaron pasar sin contratiempos; se estacionó en un lugar cercano a la puerta y bajó para abrirle la puerta a la chica, ella descendió y los dos se dirigieron al interior del foro para reportarse con la productora pero<p>

- Inoue-san, hola- dijo una voz conocida para ella y extrañamente familiar para Ichigo

- Buenas tardes Sagara-san- saludó la pelinaranja

- Hay que esforzarse para que nos salga a la primera...Ichigo- dijo una chica de no más de 25 años, cabello corto y oscuro con ojos dorados y cara redonda

- Senna...- dijo el sin creer lo que veía

* * *

><p>Ñaca ñaca, ojalá les haya gustado<p>

(1) ¿Quien no ha visto Scarface?, y si no pues échenle un ojo a la pelicula, está muy buena

La canción en negritas es She-wolf de Megadeth

Se me cuidan mucho!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Daría todo lo que sé por la mitad de lo que ignoro


	5. 5 La traición sabe mi nombre pero

¿Qué dijeron? ¿que me puse a hacer nuevas historias y me olvidé de estas? ¡pus no!... aunque casi actualizo con un ensayo mío de Rousseau porque fue subido en lugar del documento e_e

Es que esta semana y en la pasada, me dio un no sé qué de inspiración bien cabr*n, de esas veces que te vienen las ideas mientras estás bañándote, comiendo o con tan solo escuchar música y hace mucho que no me ocurría :') así que decidí actualizar este.

Ojalá que les guste y muchas gracias por todos los reviews, follows y demás!

Con respecto al aviso de la otra vez, lo dejo como está que de por si ni rastros de mi y ya ando alebrestando gente u.u

Bleach no me pertenece, todos los sabemos pero no vaya a ser que me caiga la tira por no poner el disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 "La traición sabe mi nombre pero le ignoro las llamadas"<p>

.

- Esto... ¿se conocen?- preguntó Orihime totalmente desconcertada puesto que suponía que a Ichigo no le interesaban esas cosas de la farándula pero aparentemente sí podía reconocer a la otra actriz que se les apareció enfrente.

-...

Ninguno de los otros dos presentes dijo nada, tan solo se quedaron ahí mirándose pero sin verse realmente a los ojos.

- Sí- dijo por fin el militar reaccionando y metiendo una mano dentro de su saco

- Yo...- iba a replicar Senna con intenciones de acercárcele y entonces fue cuando el pelinaranja sacó una pequeña libreta y de inmediato puso su distancia.

- Sí, la conozco- replicó Ichigo poniendo una sonrisa de medio lado- Es una actriz muy famosa, ¿quién no iba a reconocerla?- dijo extendiéndole el palpel

- ¿Eh?- exclamó la pelinegra muy sorprendida

- ¿Me da su autografo?, la última vez que la vi no pude pedírselo, sin dedicatoria por favor- dijo él también dándole una pluma.

Las dos actrices no sabían qué hacer o qué decir frente al cambio de actitud de Ichigo, sin duda se veía feliz pero en ciertas caras que ponía se le notaba algo distinto, como si de un momento a otro se soltara a gritar o a llorar.

- Esto... claro- respondió Senna tomando ambas cosas y firmando con una expresión pesarosa en la cara.

- Gracias- dijo Ichigo aparentemente muy satisfecho.

- ¿Y cómo está...

- No quiero ser grosero pero la señorita Inoue va tarde, todo un honor verla de frente- dijo él y miró a Orihime quien estaba estupefacta por lo que presenció pero reaccionó enseguida.

- Claro, nos vemos en la grabación- dijo la pelinaranja preguntándose si no se había accidentado en la avenida porque lo que había visto era como uno de esos sueños que se tienen cuando uno está inconsciente.

Ambos comenzaron a adentrarse al edificio pero Senna los detuvo

- ¡Ichigo, espera!- gritó ella caminando rápido para alcanzarlos, él se volteó con su expresión seria de militar que hizo que la actriz de cabellera oscura retrocediera un poco.

- ¿Dígame?- preguntó él con tono seco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó ella con la voz quebrada.

- Esa no es información que pueda compartir con usted, con permiso- se excusó el militar haciendo una casi imperceptible reverencia y se retiró al lado de su protegida.

Ambos siguieron hasta dentro del edificio en completo silencio. A cualquiera con un poco de curiosidad nata en los humanos le habrían entrado unas increíbles ganas de preguntar qué había ocurrido exactamente y justo era el caso de Orihime pero se detuvo de dejar salir silaba alguna ya que, además de resultar algo impropio, era obvio que él no le respondería y si había logrado acercarse un poco a él, el preguntar solo ocasionaría que se alejara el triple.

Pero es que no podía seguir con el silencio así que miró a su alrededor y encontró algo con lo que podía hablar con Ichigo.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- llamó acercándose a una máquina expendedora de alimentos.

- ¿Qué?- dijo este en tono bastante grosero porque suponía que la chica lo iba a bombardear con preguntas respecto a su anterior encuentro y no se sentía con ganas de lidiar con preguntas de ese tipo.

- ¿C-comiste algo antes de salir?- preguntó ella tratando de ignorar la molestia que el militar demostró.

- Ahhhhh eso...- exclamó él y se sintió idiota por haberle contestado así; ya había notado que la actriz era una persona muy rara porque ¿qué mujer cantaba tan bien los guturales como los de Angela Gossow?, pero como siempre generalizaba, supuso que Orihime sería como todas las mujeres que conocía y que de inmediato le preguntaría a detalle su relación con Senna para autosatisfacer su necesidad de conocer un chisme pero se equivocaba por completo.

- Sí, ¿quieres algo de la máquina?, yo tampoco pude comer algo ya que estoy muy nerviosa por la grabación de hoy ¿sabes? voy a hacer una escena crucial para el drama y le causaré muchos problemas a todos si no me sale a la primera pero si no como me podría desmayar y sería peor...- comentó la pelinaranja sin dejar de prestarle atención a los bocadillos que tenía enfrente porque no decidía cual comprar.

- Ya veo...- respondió Ichigo y se desconcertó por completo aunque se sintió feliz con la actitud de ella al respetar el asunto. No se llevaban mucho de edad pero en ese momento le pareció como una niña pequeña al ver tantas golosinas en frente.

- ¡AH!, no puedo decidir ¿qué te gusta? comeré lo mismo que tú- dijo ella volteando a verlo mientras señalaba los paquetes.

- Lo que sea está bien, gracias por su consideración- respondió el pelinaranja algo nervioso ya que jamás se esperó ser tratado con esa encantadora sencillez por parte de la chica.

- ¡Así nunca vamos a acabar! ¡dime qué te gusta, quiero saber!- animó ella regalándole una radiante sonrisa que desarmó a su acompañante por completo, tanto así que le contestó sin pensar.

- El chocolate- susurró Ichigo en voz muy baja y desviando la vista porque le daba vergüenza admitir que a su edad todavía era fan del chocolate, especialmente el que era con leche.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Orihime sin entender y enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Que me gusta el chocolate!- dijo él ligeramente sonrojado mientras le miraba como si admitiera abiertamente que se sabía todas las canciones de Abba.

- ¿En serio?, ¡a mi también! pero no puedo comerlo muy seguido porque me me salen espinillas en la cara aunque comeré un poco hoy para celebrar- dijo ella decidiéndose por comprar un par de pastelillos con cubierta, relleno y pan de chocolate.

- ¿Celebrar qué cosa?- preguntó él ahora sí preguntándose si la mujer que estaba resguardando en verdad era de la tierra porque ¿quién admitía que le salían imperfecciones en el rostro? además de que no se rió de él cuando admitió su arrebatado gusto por los productos provenientes del cacao, bien, ahora si tenía toda su atención.

- Pues que hoy comenzamos a trabajar juntos- dijo y le extendió un pastelillo, luego se recargó a un lado de la máquina y comenzó a comer con avidez.

- Gra-gracias- tartamudeó él y también comenzó a comer ahora cohibido. ¡Qué gracioso!, hacía no más de cinco minutos quería mandarlo todo a Mordor y ahora se sentía algo aliviado de estar ahí con ella...

¡MOMENTO! ¿qué acababa de pensar?... iba a meditar el asunto cuando de pronto alguien gritó.

- ¡INOUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escuchó una voz femenina llamando a la chica desde lejos.

- ¡Fhushiki-shan, fe buenfo ferte!- respondió Orihime con la boca llena de pastelillo mientras extendía los brazos.

- ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que no comas estas cosas!- dijo la misma voz pero ahora más cerca.

- ¡Phero es fe tenfia hamfre!- dijo la actriz pasando el bocado y haciendo una bola la basura.

- ¡NADA DE NADA!, tienes que cuidar tu piel y tu cuerpo, sé que las calorías se te van al pecho pero los barros y las espinillas dejan manchada la cara, ¡son muy difíciles de maquillar! ¡esta cara no solamente es tuya!- gritó una chica de talla pequeña con cabellera negra y ojos de un azul muy bello, iba vestida con una falda negra y una blusa de mangas 3/4 rosa, unos zapatos a juego con la falda y de tacón pequeño.

- ¿Y si me desmayaba?- preguntó la pelinaranja antes de dar el último bocado.

- Pues entonces hubieras escogido algo más saludable- dijo la misma pelinegra arrebatándole la envoltura.

- Ejém...- carraspeó Ichigo ya que se sentía un poco incómodo al escuchar aquella plática que era particularmente muy de chicas.

- Ay qué grosera- dijo la chica al notar finalmente al guardaespaldas- Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia y soy la maquillista de Inoue, un placer- dijo ella amablemente exendiéndole una mano.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, nuevo elemento de seguridad- respondió él tomándosela para estrecharla firmemente- Kuchiki Rukia... ¿la he visto antes?- preguntó algo interesado.

- ¿Cree?... ahora que lo menciona, me parece algo familiar- dijo ella examinándolo de arriba a abajo pero no encontró nada que le revelara que lo conociera de antes.

- Tendremos tiempo después, venimos con el tiempo contado- respondió el pelinaranja señalando su reloj.

- ¡Ay es cierto!, corre Inoue que la escena de hoy nos puede hacer subir varios puntos de raiting- dijo la pelinegra jalando a la actriz.

- ¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Kuchiki-san!- dijo esta y se dejó guiar.

Pasaron de la entrada directo a un pasillo en donde había muchas puertas y entraron en la que tenía el nombre de Orihime, ella dejó sus cosas en una pequeña sala que estaba en aquel cuarto.

- ¡Ve rápido a vestuario y regresas para hacerte el peinado y el maquillaje!- indicó Rukia señalando la salida aunque era su trabajo traer todo, pensó en mandarla allá para hablar con el guardaespaldas.

- ¡Sí señora!- dijo la pelinaranja antes de irse, le dedicó una mirada a Ichigo quien no dejaba de observar a su maquillista y sintió un poco... solo un poco de envidia hacia ella porque cuando lo conoció no mostró nada de interés en ella, bueno, después pensaría en ello, ahora lo que importaba era su trabajo.

- Urahara-san me dijo que vendría alguien más con Inoue- habló Rukia rompiendo el silencio- Fue contratado para el asunto del acosador ¿no es cierto?- preguntó.

- Así es, él mencionó que usted misma interceptó algunas cartas- respondió el militar alegrándose de que por segunda vez en el día no lo asaltaran con preguntas incómodas y/o personales

- ¿Le importa si le digo los detalles en lo que graban?- preguntó ella sacando todo su arsenal de maquillaje.

- Está bien.

- Y si tampoco le incomoda ¿me podría decir por mi nombre?, me siento vieja si me hablan de usted- pidió mirándolo.

- No, para nada... ¿está segura que no la... estás segura que no te conozco de otro lado?- volvió a insistir Ichigo sintiendo una extraña sensación de familiaridad con respecto a la maquillista.

- Mmm, no recuerdo muy bien pero en un rato con gusto me pongo a revivir mis memorias, ¡ahora tengo mucho trabajo!- dijo la pelinegra y miró su reloj, en menos de cinco segundos la pelinaranja entró, Ichigo se sorprendió puesto que ahora vestía una blusa con un escote que solo dejaba ver lo esencial, un pequeño chaleco gris y una falda negra acompañados con unos zapatos negros de tacón de acomodó en una silla situada frente al único tocador de la habitación.

- ¡Lista!- dijo Orihime echando toda su cabellera hacia atrás.

- ¡Okay!, empecemos con el peinado- dijo la pequeña pelinegra y de inmediato tomó el peine para atar las hebras en una trenza de diadema que dejaba el flequillo libre y el resto lo ató en una cola alta. Luego continuó con el maquillaje, unas sombras oscuras sobre los párpados, rimel y unas pocas pestañas postizas para darle más efecto a la mirada, los labios pintados de rojo intenso.

- Estoy muy nerviosa, Kuchiki-san- dijo la actriz ya cuando casi todo estuvo terminado.

- No te preocupes, ensayaste mucho ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelinegra dándole el último toque al peinado que eran un par de horquillas con flores azules.

- Sí pero... es que tengo que pelear con Senna-san y no sé si seré capaz de enojarme tanto como lo haría "Tetsuya"- dijo Orihime mirando unas hojas.

- ¿Tetsuya?- preguntó Ichigo interviniendo por primera vez y miró a la pelinaranja, tenía que reconocer que se veía bastante atractiva pero con tan solo recordar que en la misma escena estaría aquella mujer se le apagaron las ganas de seguir mirándola, decidió no decir nada más aunque le llamó la atención el hecho de que ambas fueran a pelear en escena.

- ¿Qué no conoces la novela en la que trabaja tu protegida?- preguntó Ruka mirándolo sin creerlo.

- No suelo ver mucho la televisión- admitió el militar

- Te explico luego, ¡andando!- dijo la pelinegra y los tres se fueron al set de grabación en donde había una escenografía en la sala.

- Buenas tardes a todos, espero que hagamos un buen trabajo- dijo la pelinaranja justo al pisar el set, varios le respondieron amablemente y de pronto una mujer morena que se notaba bastante alegre y relajada se acercó a ellos.

- Inoue, no quiero meterte presión pero por favor haz que salga a la primera, ¡métete lo más que puedas en el papel!, como si tú sintieras desprecio por alguien a quien odias- pidió la misma mujer abrazándola por un hombro y le enseñó unas cuantas hojas.

- Disculpe- llamó el militar a la mujer puesto que sintió que debía presentarse con la superior.

- Dime... ahhh, Kisuke me dijo que vendrías, Soy Yoruichi Shihoin pero está bien si me llamas solo Yoruichi - dijo ella al mirarlo- ¿Te importa si dejamos las formalidades para más tarde?, es que esto urge- dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- No se preocupe- respondió el pelinaranja sintiendo que en ese lugar iban a pasar de él todas las veces que tuviera que presentarse.

- Gracias, ¡Bien chicos!, todos a sus posiciones!- anunció y todos comenzaron a movilizarse para colocar las cámaras, la iluminación y la escenografía.

- Ven, ahora si podremos hablar- dijo Rukia jalando hacia un lado a Ichigo, lo llevó hacia unas sillas que estaban cerca de una mesa llena de bocadillos.

- Primero que nada... ¿de qué va todo esto?- preguntó él tomando asiento y de pronto miró que Senna estaba entrando al set, a diferencia de Orihime que daba un aire de madurez y sensualidad, ella provocaba ternura ya que su cabello iba adornado con una diadema que tenía una flor amarilla y un vestido blanco con estampados igualmente amarillos y blancos; de inmediato regresó su atención a Rukia puesto que no quería recordar nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

- Bueno, la historia de "Solo sacarás problemas de las relaciones humanas, joder" va de que Tetsuya Utagawa, interpretada por Inoue- dijo la pelinegra señalando a la actriz quien veía el dialogo con Senna.

- Pero Tetsuya es nombre de chico...- dijo el militar enarcando una ceja.

- ¡Exacto!, mira, Tetsuya es la tercer hija de una gran familia poderosa, pero su padre solo quería varones y cuando Tetsuya nació le puso ese nombre e intentó criarla como uno, con eso ella comenzó a sentir odio hacia las personas puesto que le imponían que tenía que actuar como un niño además de que como la tercer hija no tenía muchos derechos en la familia, sus hermanos la trataban mal y la humillaban así que eso terminó de hacerla una persona cruel, pero en su adolescencia conoció a un chico llamado Masaomi Kobayashi quien fue el único amable con ella y se enamoró de él pero este murió salvando de un accidente a una prima de ella, Emi Utagawa quien es interpretada por Senna-san, ella quedó huérfana desde los trece y quedó a cargo del padre de Tetsuya quien se mostró más amable con ella pero ahora trabaja de profesora en una primaria, obviamente Tetsuya la odió y mucho después de la muerte de Masaomi, ella mató a su padre envenenándolo poco a poco pero logró hacerse con toda la fortuna dejando a sus hermanos en la calle pero solamente se quedó con Emi en casa para hacerla sufrir; en la vida de ambas apareció otro hombre también llamado Masaomi Miyake, idéntico al que murió pero este es médico, que quiere mucho a Tetsuya como a una hermana porque no sabe que ella es cruel y jamás lo verá porque ella lo ha apoyado mucho y ama a Emi pero él mismo se impide estar con ella porque no se siente digno y en el caso de las primas, Tetsuya ama a Masaomi con locura llegando incluso a matar por él y Emi solo lo ve como un hermano mayor pero en el fondo lo ama puramente pero su prima hará hasta lo imposible por quedarse con él- explicó la maquillista con los ojos brillantes.

- Vaya...- dijo Ichigo levemente impresionado por aquel argumento(N.A: no me pregunten qué me fumé para hacerlo pero en su mayoría son bastantes clichés)

- Sí y ahora Inoue peleará con Senna-san para que se aleje de Masaomi pero debe ser lo más intensa posible para causar un gran impacto.- indicó ella al ver que todos daban otra rápida revisada al set.

- ¿En serio la señorita puede interpretar a una villana?- preguntó él bastante escéptico ya que con todo lo que había interactuado con Orihime le costaba verla como la mala... por un momento pensó en que a Senna le quedaría mejor el papel de la antagonista.

- Tu solo mira- aseguró Rukia sonriendo.

- Bien, "S.S.P.D.R.H.J capitulo 98, escena 5" ¡Acción!- gritó Yoruichi y todo se quedó en silencio.

En el escenario, que era una elegante sala y muros adornados sobriamente, estaba Orihime, parada cerca de un sillón y se sentó en el brazo de este.

- ¡ESA IDIOTA!- gritó la pelinaranja con un gesto de desagrado y mirada de odio.

- Genial- susurró la pelinegra que estaba al lado de Ichigo y este se impresionó bastante, podía sentir el odio que "Tetsuya" transmitía y sintió un poquito más de admiración por ella.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a invitarlo a su estúpido convivio con esa bola de mocosos repulsivos?- dijo y se levantó para caminar alrededor de la sala cargada de enojo- Bueno, al menos mi querido Masaomi podrá ver qué tan infantil es Emi; ¿estás viendo esto, padre? ¡yo soy más mujer que esa imbécil!... y aún así te atreviste a ponerme este nombre tan inmundo... aunque te lo cobré con MUCHO dolor, ¿qué se sintió que te carcomieran por dentro durante tres meses? ¡jajajaja!- dijo ella riendo estruendosamente como si lo estuviera disfrutando enfrente del retrato de un hombre mayor de aspecto severo.

En ese momento se escuchó un timbre sonar un par de veces.

- ¡Que alguien abra la maldita puerta!- gritó "Tetsuya" molesta y se sentó en el sillón.

- ¡Ya voy, señorita!- gritó otra actriz vestida de sirvienta y atravesó la escena por detrás.

- Incompetentes- murmuró la pelinaranja chasqueando la lengua y en ese momento Senna entró.

- Ya estoy en casa, Tetsuya nee-san- anunció con una delicada sonrisa y se paró a un lado de Orihime.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó esta mirándola como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura.

- Na-nada, creí que debía de decirte que ya estaba aquí... para que no te preocuparas- dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose.

- ¿En verdad crees que me importa lo que hagas?- volvió a preguntar la pelinaranja levantándose.

- Lo siento- se disculpó "Emi" y se dio la vuelta.

- Espera- dijo "Tetsuya" y la jaló con brusquedad para que la encarara

- ¡D-duele mucho!

- No lo estoy haciendo para que lo disfrutes- respondió y arrojó a la otra al sillón.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó "Emi" completamente asustada.

- Dime qué hiciste con Masaomi, ¿qué ridiculeces le pediste que hiciera por ti?- preguntó la pelinaranja poniéndose casi encima de ella para amedrentarla.

- D-dijiste que que no te importaba lo que hiciera- dijo la pelinegra tomando un poco de valor pero de pronto recibió una sonora y aparentemente dolorosa bofetada.

- ¡RESPONDE!- gritó Orihime completamente consumida por la ira pero Senna la empujó haciéndola caer sobre la mesa de centro.

- ¡Nee-san!- gritó ahora la pelinegra preocupada y trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero la otra se lo impidió.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- dijo "Tetsuya" levantándose de un tirón y miró a la otra chica con mayor odio a cada segundo.

- ¡No era mi intención! ¡te lo juro!... pe-pero tu me golpeaste y-y... - decía la pelinegra ahora si al borde de un ataque de pánico ya que su "prima" levantó la mano para golpearla de nuevo pero sangraba ya que sobre la mesa había algunos adornos de cristal y se rompieron con el impacto. Esperó a que la otra estallara pero comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué crees que dirá Masaomi cuando le cuente que me hiciste esto?- preguntó Orihime mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oíste, imbécil... Le contaré a Masaomi que me empujaste directo hacia unos vidrios- aseguró acercándose a ella sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro y le dijo al oído- Después de todo, no es mentira ¿o sí?- dijo deleitándose aún más con la cara de angustia que ahora tenía "Emi"

- ¡Masaomi jamás te creerá!- aseguró Senna pero no se mostraba con confianza.

- Habrá que ponerlo a prueba, después de todo, él me quiere a mi ¿y sabes qué?, no falta mucho para que se me proponga- dijo "Tetsuya" mostrando una radiante sonrisa pero esta se apagó cuando "Emi" le regresó una bofetada igual a la que había recibido hace poco.

- ¡Jamás voy a dejar que una mujer tan podrida como tu se le acerque a él!- gritó Senna determinada pero de nuevo una fuerte palmada se impactó contra su mejilla

- ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que tú me vuelvas a poner una mano encima!, ¡Te quiero fuera de esta casa ya!- gritó la pelinaranja ahora sí completamente enfurecida y se dio la vuelta.- ¡Que alguien le empaque sus cosas a esta idiota!- gritó a punto de irse pero la pelinegra la detuvo.

- ¡No!, Nee-san, lo siento... po-por favor no me eches de aquí, no tengo a nada ni a nadie- suplicó con voz llorosa mientras se detenía del brazo de la otra.

- ¡Ese no es mi problema!... y a decir verdad nunca lo ha sido- murmuró "Tetsuya" soltándose de Senna y de paso dándole un codazo.

- Por favor, te lo juro que no vuelvo a hacer nada para molestarte- volvió a suplicar "Emi"

- ¡Me has molestado desde que viniste a esta casa! ¡TE ODIO TANTO!- gritó la pelinaranja y de súbito, tomó a su "prima" del cuello y comenzó a apretar sus manos.

- Tetsu-ya-nee-san- balbuceó la pelinegra manoteando para que la soltaran y "Tetsuya" lo hizo pero la arrojó contra la mesa haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente de la cabeza ya que luego cayó al suelo.

- Ohhh- susurró Orihime y la miró pero de pronto se formó una sonrisa en su rostro- estúpida- murmuró.

- ¡Señorita Emi!- dijo la misma sirvienta de hacía un rato ahora entrando a la habitación con espanto por todo el estruendo- ¿qué pasó? ¡su mano, señorita Tetsuya!- preguntó

- ¡Es horrible!, me amenazó con irse, forcejeamos porque yo no quiero que se vaya, me empujó y me lastimé, insistió todavía en irse y accidentalmente la empujé para evitar que pelearamos... ¡oh dios!, ¡lo siento mucho, prima querida!- se lamentó la pelinaranja como si en verdad lo sintiera.

- Llamaré a una ambulancia, quédese con ella- dijo la sirvienta y salió.

- Sí, yo le llamaré a Masaomi para que venga y me trate esto, tendré que decirle lo que pasó con Emi- dijo "Tetsuya" y pasó a un lado de Senna dándole una patada a una mano de esta que le obstruía el paso, sacó un celular y marcó rápidamente- ¡Masaomi, Masaomi, pasó algo horrible, ven rápido por favor, te necesito, estoy herida... ¡Emi se puso como loca!... es que peleamos porque se quiere ir de aquí... está bien, aquí te espero- dijo poniendo voz de sufrida y colgó poniendo ahora gesto de satisfacción- Tonta, te vas a quedar sin hogar y sin amor- dijo y se rió un poco antes de salir de la escena.

- ¡CORTE!- gritó Yoruichi

- ¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó Senna levantándose algo temerosa.

- ¡Perfecto a la primera!- aseguró la morena y los del staff comenzaron a aplaudir.

- ¡Inoue-san estuvo tan genial- murmuraban algunos y en eso la mencionada regresó.

- ¡Sagara-san!, ¡lo siento tanto!- se disculpaba ella bastante apenada por aquello de las agresiones que actuaron y la ayudó a acabarse de levantar.

- Descuida, es parte del trabajo, muy bien hecho Inoue-san!- felicitó ella con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Rukia codeando a Ichigo.

- M-muy buena- murmuró él rebobinando en su mente la escena que presenció, ¡simplemente no podía creer que aquella chica tan amable pudiera actuar de esa manera tan opuesta!

- Lo sé, Inoue es excelente en la actuación, tiene talento nato- respondió la pelinegra muy orgullosa.

- Ahora sí podremos hablar si gustas, ven Kuchiki, tu también vienes- Dijo Yoruichi quien caminaba hacia ellos- Inoue tiene escenas menores por el momento y no ha habido incidentes estos días- aseguró al ver que Ichigo estaba a punto de protestar.

- Entendido- respondió asintiendo y así todos fueron a su oficina que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

Al entrar en aquella habitación, las paredes y muebles hacían ver que quien laboraba ahí tenía buen gusto pero Ichigo miró a la tal Yoruichi y pudo ver claramente que la persona contrastaba bastante porque ella solo vestía ropa deportiva y unos tenis gastados. Ella se sentó detrás de un enorme escritorio y los que la acompañaban ocuparon un par de sillas que había enfrente.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas, querido?- preguntó poniendo los pies encima del mueble.

- Kurosaki Ichigo- respondió este con toda la seriedad del mundo e hizo una leve reverencia en su lugar.

- Un placer- dijo ella mirándolo atentamente- Kisuke ya te dio los detalles ¿no?- dijo y el pelinaranja asintió- Eso me quita bastante trabajo, en fin. Mira, lo que quieras comunicarme se lo puedes decir a Kuchiki, se encargará de que nadie más se entere y si tienes sospechas o algo parecido también puedes confiar en ella- indicó.

- Anotado

- Si que eres hablador... bueno, a pesar de que estás cuidando a Inoue, también te pido que le eches un ojo a los demás, todos son sospechosos por el momento menos los aquí presentes y la afectada pero eso no quita que haya otros actores que también puedan sufrir acoso- pidió Yoruichi bastante seria y esta vez el pelinaranja solo asintió.

- Yoruichi-san, creo que tengo que irle a retocar el maquillaje a Inoue así que ¿podría decirme más tarde esto?- pidió Rukia al ver su teléfono.

- Ah claro, yo te digo- dijo la morena y le hizo un ademán indicándole que se podía retirar, la pelinegra asintió y se fue.

- Mi compañero se presentó anteriormente pero no sé si le dijo que sus indicaciones tendrían que ser diferentes- dijo Ichigo para saber la situación del pelirrojo.

- Sí, en efecto- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos- él estará de incógnito así que le hice saber todos los movimientos que debería de hacer y aquí tengo los tuyos- agregó sacando una pequeña pila de hojas de un cajón.

- Gracias- murmuró él cuando se las extendieron.

- Lo primero que deberías saber de este lugar es que todos pueden saber de lo que quieras pero pueden también ignorar una misma cosa- comenzó a explicar la productora sacando otra pila de hojas para ella para ir a la par con sus palabras.

E Ichigo pasó los siguientes veintisiete minutos aprendiendo la rutina que había en aquel lugar.

Al salir de la oficina de Yoruichi se estiró un poco y continuó con su trabajó, buscó a Orihime con la mirada y al encontrarla se fue acercando pero en su campo de visión se atravesó Senna.

Iba a ser complicado pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento así que se sentó nuevamente cerca de la mesa y se dedicó a observar cada movimiento de su protegida y de las personas a su alrededor para ver si encontraba algo sospechoso.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después.<p>

El militar estaba pensativo en su asiento, no había manera de que aquella misión fuera sencilla pero tendría que sobrellevarlo puesto que era su trabajo además se suponía que ya había superado aquello hacía años, ya no tendría que molestarle tanto pero el verla de nuevo le provocó bastante incomodidad.

- Ichigo...- llamó Renji para que el mencionado lo notara ya que estaba ensimismado.

- Dime- murmuró el pelinaranja vagamente.

- Ella está aquí- dijo el policía con precaución.

- Fue la primer persona que me encontré- respondió Ichigo poniendo una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada realmente, no la dejé decirme algo porque no quería escuchar nada de ella- dijo el militar endureciendo su expresión cada vez más.

- Ya veo... si es de esta manera creo que puedo hacerme cargo yo solo, tu superior comprenderá la situación así que puedes irte tranquilo- ofreció el pelirrojo poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- ¿De qué hablas, simio? soy un profesional y jamás permitiría que una _estupidez _como esa me impidiera continuar con mi trabajo- respondió Ichigo encarándolo.

- Pero no es sencillo estar cerca de alguien que te hizo bastante daño- dijo el otro con preocupación.

- Eso ya quedó atrás, lo tengo completamente superado, mira- dijo el militar mientras sacaba de su saco la libreta que hacía un rato le habían autografiado.

- ¿Qué rayos haces con un autógrafo de ella?- preguntó Renji bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Sabes?, el día que me dijo todo y me dejó por esto, me prometí a mi mismo que si la volvía a ver y no sentía nada, le pediría un autografo, ella se fue con la idea de que iba a ser famosa y lo logró, por esa parte me alegro que me dejara por algo que si cumplió pero por otro ahora sé que ya la perdone y que JAMÁS la dejaré entrar de nuevo en mi vida- dijo Ichigo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

- Me alegro por ti, amigo pero... ahora que se encontraron de nuevo, será inevitable que quiera saber...- dijo el pelirrojo recuperando su preocupación

- De todo eso me encargo yo, Senna no puede acercarse a nosotros, no tiene el derecho- afirmó el militar con determinación y miró a Renji- Por favor, ayúdame a proteger lo que más quiero- pidió y extendió un puño al aire.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, compadre- dijo el policía y chocó su puño con el de el otro.

- Gracias.

- Oye...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡La señorita Inoue es tan genial e impresionante!, casi lloro de la emoción con la escena de hace rato, creo que amodio a Tetsuya- dijo el pelirrojo teniendo su momento de "fanboyismo".

- Cierto, casi le aplaudo- dijo Ichigo mirando en dirección de Orihime.

- Y eso es bastante viniendo de ti, bueno me voy ¡te veo en la noche!- murmuró el pelirrojo y el pelinaranja levantó una mano en señal de despedida, regresó a su trabajo encubierto pero en su camino tropezó con alguien que con el golpe tiró una bolsa que tenía en manos

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó una voz femenina avergonzada.

- Descuide, aquí tiene- dijo Renji y le entregó la bolsa que él mismo recogió.

- Gra...- dijo la misma voz que pertenecía Rukia y miró al policía embobada, de pronto comenzó a sonar "Careless whisper" en el ambiente, todo se movía en cámara lenta... era increíble que hubiese alguien así de atractivo en el planeta, ¡esos ojos, ese cabello, ese fino rostro, esa altura tan digna!... su pulso se aceleró y la facultad de hablar como es debido se le atrofió en el momento- ...Cias- balbuceó y se lo quedó mirando.

- No es nada- respondió él y siguió con su camino sin mirarla de nuevo.

- Kuchiki-san, hemos terminado por hoy- dijo Orihime llegando a su lado.

- ¡INOUE!- dijo esta y la tomó bruscamente de los brazos.

- ¿Sí?

- Tu que te llevas bien con todos los del staff... ¿conoces a ese pelirrojo de ahí?- preguntó Rukia señalando insistentemente al mencionado que estaba enrollando una extensión.

- Ahhh... esto...- murmuró la pelinaranja nerviosa ya que se suponía que Renji estaba encubierto y tal vez si decía que lo conocía, el acosador sabría que es un policía y por consiguiente se haría más difícil atraparlo- N-no, pero creo que es nuevo ¿por qué?- mintió y preguntó.

- Pues por que... por...- balbuceó la maquillista toda roja como un tomate, ¿cómo decir que había sufrido aquello que muchos llamaban "amor a primera vista"?, pero no pudo decirle algo más al pelirrojo puesto que se había quedado embelesada grabando en sus retinas la imagen de él.

- Señorita, oí que ya terminó- dijo Ichigo llegando junto a ellas.

- Sí, deja voy a cambiarme y nos vamos así que por favor espérame, ven Kuchiki-san- dijo la pelinaranja jalando de la mano a la pelinegra puesto que notó qué tenía pero quería oírselo decir.

- Está bien, aquí me quedó- respondió el militar dándole un esbozo de sonrisa y las vio irse.

- Ichigo...- llamó una voz que aprendió a despreciar a base de sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué?- respondió él procurando no tener nada de tacto en su voz.

- ¿Te importa si hablamos?- preguntó Senna quien ya se había cambiado.

- No veo un motivo por el que una actriz tan famosa como usted deba de hablar conmigo- dijo él sin mirarla ya que estaba pendiente del regreso de la otra actriz, rogaba que fuera pronto.

- Por favor, ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora que te vuelvo a ver es como si...- iba a decir ella pero el militar la cortó.

- Exacto, solo porque me viste quieres hablar conmigo pero no te has preocupado por estos años en contactarme y te lo dije muy claramente el día que volviste **por segunda vez**, que hicieras como si yo jamás me hubiera cruzado en tu vida y estuviste muy de acuerdo porque no querías estorbos así que no me vengas conque quieres hablar porque no estoy dispuesto- explicó el pelinaranja muy serio y se alejó unos pasos de la actriz.

- Lo sé pero... es solo que nos veremos casi a diario y será...

- ¿Incómodo?, pues tal vez para ti pero para mi será como otro trabajo normal por el simple hecho de que hago como si no te conociera- respondió Ichigo y comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde se había ido Orihime- Con su permiso- dijo antes de retirarse pero por fin se pudo apartar de ella.

- No puedes impedir que hablemos siempre, es forzoso que lo hagas porque trabajas aquí ahora... no puedes ignorarme porque todavía queda algo de ambos- dijo la pelinegra suspirando y se fue.

* * *

><p>- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- llamó la chica desde la puerta al verlo acercarse y agitó una mano para llamar su atención.<p>

- ¿Ya está lista?- preguntó él con seriedad sin mirarla directo a la cara, no quería que lo viera porque suponía que en ese momento tenía una mueca de afectado y no se equivocaba.

- Sí.

- ¿Tan rápido?- se asombró el militar genuinamente.

- Obvio, Inoue no necesita de mucho maquillaje, ella ya tiene belleza natural- saltó Rukia tomando sus pertenencias y saliendo.

- N-no es cierto- negó la chica un poco sonrojada.

- Ay Inoue, ten más confianza- dijo la maquillista y suspiró- Los veré mañana, que pasen buena tarde- se despidió para posteriormente partir.

- ¡Nos vemos!- dijeron los pelinaranjas a coro pero al menos él no le tomó importancia.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al auto en completo silencio ya que estaban cansados, aunque en el caso de Ichigo su cansancio era debido a que estuvo en tensión durante todo su turno debido a presencias indeseables. Abordaron el auto sin mayor ceremonia, al arrancar, el pelinaranja decidió ir un poco más despacio para que su protegida disfrutara del viaje y por alguna extraña razón sentía que tenía que hacerle un comentario por su actuación porque claro, si él hubiera hecho una gran proeza le hubiese gustado que le alagaran... y no tenía que ver con el hecho de que Orihime hubiese golpeado a Senna unas cuantas veces, ¡no señor!

- Lo hizo muy bien- dijo él rompiendo el silencio, la actriz lo miró sorprendida, casi asustada y de inmediato comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos por la pena.

Jamás se esperaría esas palabras de su guardaespaldas.

- Gra-gracias... n-no me gusta mucho mi papel pero hago lo mejor que puedo- respondió ella mirando distraidamente por la ventana.

- No pensé que una persona tan amable como usted pudiese interpretar tan bien a una villana, me cautivó- admitió él sinceramente, no se dio cuenta de que estaba bajando la guardia.

- Oh... ¿entonces ya eres mi fan?- preguntó la chica bromeando para no delatar que estaba muy feliz por el comentario, la felicidad era mucha, ni cuando las revistas y programas le habían aplaudido la habían hecho sentir tan dichosa.

Él iba a responder pero como siempre ocurre en algunas tramas, y en esta no será la excepción(n.n), el timbre del celular de ella sonó estruendosamente provocando que él callara.

- Oh... es Urahara-san- dijo ella extrañada y contestó- ¿Sí?...- habló la chica algo desconcertada.

Ichigo ya no le prestó atención y siguió conduciendo pero pensó un poco acerca de la pregunta de Orihime... solo sabía que le gustó mucho su actuación y tendría que ver más de ella pero por el momento, le había encantado. Se distrajo al escuchar que ella colgaba.

- ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó él interesado.

- No es nada, Urahara-san me pidió que si de favor podríamos pasar al supermercado por algunos ingredientes para la cena- dijo la actriz guardando el teléfono en su bolsa.

- Claro, mire ¡qué oportuno!- dijo el militar y señaló hacia adelante donde justamente había un gran supermercado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda puesto que si prestaba atención, era como si su jefe hubiese calculado que en ese momento pasaran cerca de uno... miedo.

- ¡Bien!, me encargó leche, un poco de carne, papas para freír y... papel higiénico- dijo ella apenada con lo último y miró su cartera para ver si tenía efectivo.

- En ese caso no nos entretendremos mucho- respondió Ichigo. Pronto se encontraba estacionándose y bajó para abrirle el auto a la chica, esta salió y ambos entraron a la tienda, donde no había muchas personas.

Ella tomó un carrito y con eso comenzaron a tomar los artículos encargados, en poco tiempo tuvieron todo y se dirigieron al area de cajas para pagar pero la pelinaranja recordó que tenía que comprar otra cosa.

- Kurosaki-kun... tengo que comprar una crema especial... para la cara- murmuró Orihime ahora si muerta de la pena porque lo que tenía que comprar era crema anti-barros y espinillas que Rukia le había ordenado aplicar esa misma noche.

- Está bien, la puedo esperar aquí- dijo él sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba mirando otra cosa.

- Gracias- respondió la actriz y fue rápidamente a tomar la dichosa crema pero se entretuvo un poco más porque en su camino miró algunos libros, leyó las portadas con atención pero ninguno fue de su interés y regresó hacia donde se suponía que su guardaespaldas estaba pero solo encontró el carrito.

Miró en todas direcciones y se lo encontró a pocos metros de ahí, ella empujó las compras en esa dirección.

- Kurosaki-kun- llamó ella pero el pelinaranja solo levantó una mano para hacerle saber que la había escuchado así que ella se acercó y lo miró desconcertada puesto que se veía bastante concentrado y fue hasta que él habló donde se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

- Señorita, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?- pidió Ichigo seriamente mientras le miraba con bastante intensidad.

- Di-dime- tartamudeó ella sonrojada puesto que con ese gesto estaba haciendo que se le derritiera la quesadilla.

- Si tuviera que elegir entre "Twilight sparkle", "Fluttershy" y "Pinky Pie", ¿a quién le gustaría tener más?- preguntó señalando a cada una de las figurillas mencionadas. Fue ahí cuando Orihime se dio cuenta de que estaban justo enfrente de un estante color rosa chillón en donde habían innumerables juguetes para niñas. Lo miró con desconcierto pero él se mantenía completamente imperturbable, ¡era como si no se diera cuenta de que su cuestión era extraña!

- ¿Eh?- exclamó ella quedándose totalmente en blanco

¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan masculino le preguntase eso?... ¡si ni a ella le gustaban los ponys!

* * *

><p>Angela Gossow solía ser la vocalista de "In Flames", una banda que me encanta mucho, ojalá puedan escucharlos :D<p>

"Careless Whisper" es una canción de George Michael.

¿Quién interpretará a "Masaomi? ¿a quién proponen?

¿Por qué Ichigo estaba mirando los Ponys?

¿Rukia será fan de George Michael?

¿Les pareció corto?

Ojalá que les haya gustado, ¡nos leemos un día de estos mis queridos y bien ponderados lectores!

Que la fuerza los acompañe (Metal lalalala) "No hay nadie como tu, cuando miro al rededor todos lucen igual ¿dónde puedo encontrar a alguien como tu, alguien como tu, con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tu?"

Si le atinan a la canción les actualizo el próximo martes :D, es traducción de una coreana, ¡quiero troll... probarlos! :D


	6. Omake 1 Lebenspartner

Hola mis adorados lectores!

Pues con la novedad de que no es capi si no un omake en conmemoración de los 3 años de este fic... jamás había hecho uno y pus me dieron ganas

¡Caray, no tengo vergüenza! ¡tres años! O.o

Y a aquellas lectoras que me respondieron qué canción era la vez pasada, una no me dijo el título y la otra si lo dijo pero ya había pasado la oferta xD

Esto vendría siendo un extra para que sepan cómo sucedieron algunos acontecimientos, tal vez escriba más.

Bueno pues a leerts!...

Bleach no me pertenece... ¡ya tu sabeh!

* * *

><p>Omake 1 "Lebenspartner"<p>

Era invierno, casi al anochecer en una ciudad en donde al parecer todos solo se importaban a si mismos pero no era el caso de una dulce voz que se escuchaba en el ambiente por encima de el ruido cotidiano. Era una canción lenta pero interpretada con bastante sentimiento que hacía sentir algo de melancolía al que le llegase a prestar atención.

**Itsumademo taeru koto naku tomodachi de iyou. **_S__eamos amigos por siempre y para siempre._

**Asu no hi wa yume mite kibou no michi wo.** _S__oñemos con el mañana __y caminemos por el sendero de la esperanza._

Había una chica pelinaranja de unos once años con ropa muy vieja y sucia cantando en una calle donde apenas pasaba gente pero la que pasaba la ignoraba. Frente a ella tenía un vaso de unicel usado donde habían unas cuantas monedas de baja denominación de personas que le daban limosna al ver su esfuerzo. Justo cuando comenzó con lo siguiente captó la atención de alguien.

**Sora wo tobu tori no youni jiyuu ni ikiru **_Viviremos libremente como las aves del cielo._

**Kyou no hi wa sayonara matta au hi made.** _P__ero hoy nos diremos adiós hasta el día en el que volvamos a reunirnos._

Ante esa estrofa la chica soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y paró por un momento.

Hace tres meses había encontrado a su hermano muerto en el humilde departamento que habitaban, él era como su padre y hacía todo lo posible por sacarla adelante pero al parecer tenía deudas que ella desconocía y él tenía varios trabajos de medio tiempo apenas cubrían los gastos básicos pero no sobraba nada para aquella deuda.

Tampoco sabía quienes eran sus padres pero estos seguramente no les interesaba desde un principio si sobrevivían o no.

Seguramente a Sora no le quedó otra que pagar con su vida y por ello Orihime se vio en la necesidad de vivir en la calle por algún tiempo con lo que sacaba de cantar ya que no podía conseguir un trabajo por ser una niña.

Cantar era lo único que tenía y especialmente aquella canción que su hermano le había enseñado le dejaba unas cuantas monedas de más que con otras de su repertorio.

Una ráfaga de aire frío pasó haciendo que se le helaran las manos y miró su vaso pero no tenía lo suficiente como para comprar una bebida caliente. Pese a la tristeza que sintió decidió seguir cantando.

**La la larala la la la**

**Kyou no hi wa sayonara matta au hi made.** _Hoy nos decimos adiós hasta el día en el que volvamos a reunirnos._

**Shinjiau yorokobi wo taisetsu ni shiyou.** _Atesoremos la dicha de creer el uno en el otro._

**Kyou no hi wa sayonara matta au hi made. **_Pero hoy nos decimos adiós hasta el día en el que volvamos a reunirnos_

**Matta au hi made.** _Hasta el día que volvamos a reunirnos._

Unos aplausos la sobresaltaron y miró hacia el frente en donde había un chico rubio con una niña y un niño a sus lados, los tres aplaudían emocionados.

- ¡Fue muy bonita!- dijo la niña estirando sus brazos para darse mayor énfasis. Tenía como unos cinco años al igual que el otro y ya observándolos mejor se podía deducir que estaban en la misma condición que ella.

- Gracias... aunque no canto muy bien que digamos- respondió Orihime apenándose un poco por el cumplido.

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó el rubio mirándola con amabilidad.

- Inoue Orihime- contestó ella haciendo una reverencia- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó agachándose para ver de cerca a los pequeños.

- ¡Yo soy Momo y él es Shiro-chan!- respondió la niña muy alegremente señalando al pequeño peliblanco.

- ¡Que me llamo Toshiro!- reclamó el niño y se sonrojó por haber elevado la voz, después se escondió detrás de las piernas del mayor totalmente avergonzado.

- Urahara Kisuke- dijo este y le extendió una mano para estrecharla, la pelinaranja le correspondió bastante alegre ya que era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba amable con ella desde que había comenzado a vivir en la calle. -¿Estás aquí tu sola?- preguntó preocupado.

- Bueno... pues... esto...- dijo ella balbuceando, sentía un poco de tristeza reconocer que en verdad estaba sola en el mundo.

- ¡Ven con nosotros!- pidió la niña jalándola de la gastada blusa.

- Momo, no es correcto que hagas eso- reprendió Kisuke acariciándole la cabeza dulcemente.

- Lo siento.

- Bien dicho. Pero es cierto, si estás tu sola ven con nosotros porque con este frío te puedes enfermar- dijo el mayor tomando de las manos a los niños.

- No quisiera incomodarlos- murmuró Orihime apenada. Su hermano le había dicho que no hablara con extraños porque podían ser peligrosos pero el chico que tenía enfrente no parecía que fuera mala persona por la manera en la que trataba a los niños que la acompañaban, decidió arriesgarse, tenía una sensación de que al seguirlo se sentiría feliz.

- ¡Ven!- dijo el niño peliblanco sonriéndole por primera vez.

- ¿Están seguros?- preguntó la chica sintiendo extrema ternura por los pequeños.

- Claro, siempre es bueno conocer personas porque puede que se conviertan en tus compañeros de vida- dijo el rubio y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo y caminaron un poco hacia un callejón solitario que era iluminado por una sola lámpara del alumbrado público, esta luz dejaba ver un modesto campamento.

- ¡Pasa!- indicó la niña abriendo una especie de tienda de campaña y se introdujo en ella junto a los dos. Orihime entró y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que por dentro era bastante amplia y ordenada, tenían unas cuantas mantas, poca ropa y una pequeña mesa donde tenían un recipiente eléctrico para calentar agua y comida empacada.

El rubio conectó el recipiente para hacer un poco de té y los niños se acomodaron en una esquina como dispuestos a dormir pero estaban atentos a su invitada a quien le indicaron que tomara asiento cerca de la mesa.

- De seguro te estás preguntando qué hago aquí con ellos en lugar de trabajar ¿verdad?- preguntó Kisuke sentándose frente a la chica.

- ¡No!, pensaba en que aquí es muy acogedor- se apresuró a responder ella negando frenéticamente con las manos. - No he estado así de cómoda desde que murió mi hermano, él fue asesinado hace unos meses y me quedé sin hogar... tengo once años y no puedo trabajar por eso canto en la calle para sacar algo y comer todos los días- dijo ella tristemente.

- Que mal- dijo el rubio bastante compungido por oír ello y decidió contarle algo.- ¿Sabes?, yo tengo 19 y debería de estar en la universidad pero mi padre me echó de casa hace unos años ya mi madre murió y él se casó con otra mujer no me quería cerca y cuando me fui inició otra familia. No sé hacer gran cosa, no tengo casa y vivo aquí desde hace cuatro años sobreviviendo como puedo, si estuviera solo no me importaría dejarme morir pero los tengo a ellos- dijo señalando a los niños que de un momento a otro se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

- ¿A ellos qué les pasó?- preguntó la pelinaranja preocupada.

- A Momo la abandonaron hace un par de años pero no pude dejarla en un orfanato porque me acusaron de abandono imediatamente y huí con ella antes de que me hicieran algo y a Toshiro... conocí a su mamá, me ayudó un poco ya que ella también estaba en la calle pero murió el año pasado, me pidió que lo cuidara, ella creyó en mi y me dijo que sabía que yo saldría adelante- explicó él sirviendo el té en unos vasos desechables y le ofreció uno a su invitada.

- Ya veo- dijo ella sintiéndose sumamente triste.

- Estos niños han pasado varias cosas pero cuando te escucharon cantar fue como si se olvidaran de su situación por un momento, gracias- dijo él sonriendo.

- No es nada, me alegra escuchar que a alguien le gustó- dijo ella sonriendo de vuelta y vio que él se levantó hacia la entrada.

- Está nevando- murmuró él mirando con encanto la nieve- Pasa la noche aquí con nosotros, si sales con este frío te puede pasar algo- indicó y le extendió una manta.

- No podría abusar así de tanto- contestó ella con tristeza.

- ¡Claro que no es abuso!... por algún motivo nos gustó tu canción, entre tanto ruido fue como si nos llamara, debe de ser que tal vez estábamos destinados a encontrarnos esta noche ¿no? además Momo y Toshiro se van a sentir muy tristes si no te encuentran mañana- dijo con un gesto cálido.

- De acuerdo- respondió Orihime notando como aquel gesto la hacía sentir tranquila.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?- preguntó el rubio con interés.

- Mi hermano me la enseñó cuando era más chica- comenzó a contar la pelinaranja, le platicó de cómo era su hermano y Kisuke también le contó algunas cosas, se quedaron platicando hasta que ella soltó el primer bostezo, él le indicó que durmiera con los niños ya que así se darían calor entre los tres para no pasar tanto frío, ella se negó por pena pero terminó siendo convencida y se acurrucó con los pequeños mientras que el mayor se enrolló un par de mantas y se sentó cerca de ellos para vigilar su sueño.

Era agradable tener a alguien más en su improvisada familia aunque fuera solo por esa noche pero algo en aquella niña lo hizo querer cuidarla tal y como lo hacía con Toshiro y Momo.

- Matta au hi made- susurró Urahara sonriendo y cerró los ojos.

Nada en ese momento le aseguraba que el futuro sería mejor pero algo le decía que no se rindiera, tenía que salir adelante de cualquier manera y el destino no le pudo haber escogido mejores compañeros de vida que aquellos que cuidaba y si la chica no tenía a donde ir, entonces la recibiría con gusto.

* * *

><p>Y pus hasta aquí mis chavos, ojalá que les haya gustado :D<p>

"Lebenspartner" significa "compañero de vida"

La canción de Orihime no sé como se llama realmente, me dio flojera investigar pero la tomé de la película Evangelion 2.2, cuando Gendo manda a que se active el Dummy System y Shinji no puede controlar el Eva 01... me traumó esa parte por la cancioncita esta e_e, de por si la escena es creepy y con eso se hace más.

Se me cuidan!

Que la fuerza que los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Me esconderé por un momento para no morir al primer encuentro(8)


End file.
